Unanswered Prayers
by Sunshine Running Wolf 89
Summary: Kagome heartbroken over Inuyahsa's betrayal sets out to rebuild her life without him. Sesshomaru gets the shock of his life when he runs into his brothers ex at his favorite bar. What is he to do with the drunk Kagome when she passes out in his car? How did he go from trying to do a good deed to getting stuck with the very sexy little pediatric doctor?
1. Chapter 1

**Unanswered Prayers**

*This story is set in present day in a world where both humans and demons live in harmony. I will try to keep the characters as close to the originals as possible but some allowances must be made for the sake of the story. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 1**

 _Prolog: A Series of Unfortunate Events_

Kagome Higurashi smiled as she pulled off her work scrubs and changed into the sexy lingerie she had placed in the back of her locker. No one looking at the sweet Dr. Kagome would ever picture her owning anything this revealing and sexy. Boy was Inuyasha going to have his socks knocked off tonight! Looking at the black lace on her smooth toned body she had to admit that the extra time she was paying in the hospitals gym was paying off. Reaching into her locker she pulled out the gorgeous red dress that she had bought especially for tonight. Being a pediatric doctor and mother of one hyper kitsune tended to keep one busy but she had bribed her brother to babysit her son so that she could squeeze out a night just for Inuyasha and her.

Sliding on the killer black heels (that bumped her up from her normal 5'2 to 5'6) she grabbed her coat and purse and made a dash to lobby before anyone could call her back for some last minute emergency. That seemed to happen all too often in her life. Tonight she was going to turn her cell off drive over to her boyfriend of two years apartment and give him a night to remember. After all the times he had complained about canceled dates she was determined that this time they would just enjoy the moment that they had together and forget about the rest of the world.

Of course traffic would not be on her side tonight. She cringed when she saw it was already seven pm and because it was a Friday night she prayed that Inuyasha had not gotten off work early and decided to go out tonight. She had talked to his best friend Miroku about her plans and both he and his girlfriend Sango had agreed to try to do their best to keep Inuyasha home and unsuspecting of the nights events. Of course the fact that Miroku was a verified pervert and willing to help his fellow man have a night of pleasure might have helped a little.

Finally Kagome pulled into Inuyasha's apartment complex and up to her designated parking spot in his parking garage. Seeing as his family owned the building they had been more than happy to issue Kagome her own spot near the elevator.

Kagome smiled as she thought of Inuyasha's family. She absolutely adored them. Well most of them anyway. Inutashio and Izayoi had known Kagome for years due to their band of friends having grown up together since elementary school. When they had learned that Inuyasha and Kagome had started dating after college they had been more than happy to welcome her into the family. For the last two years she had been to family gatherings and vacations and was even tolerated by Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru. Lord knew that in itself was a miracle as he tended to be aloof and cold. Luckily Sesshomaru had taken over the head offices of Taisho Industries so that his father could take a step back and enjoy life with his mate he had moved into a home closer to the main branch. This meant that she really hadn't had to spend too much time around him. Inuyasha rode heard on the rest of the company as he had more charm and charisma and dealt better with the workers and clients.

Giving her makeup one last look in her mirror Kagome locked up her car and made her way to the elevators for the building. She could feel the excitement rushing through her veins as she punched in the code for his condo. Hearing the ding of the doors opening she couldn't help but grin and reach for her key. Slowly easing the door open she slipped inside and surveyed the open living room. The lights had been turned down low and candles were glowing all around the room. Damn it had Miroku told him about her surprise? Frowning she looked at the coffee table and the two half empty glasses of wine. One had red lipstick on the rim of it. "That cheating rat bastard!" she thought to herself. "How could he do this to me!" They had been best friends for years and eventually lovers. He had been her first everything.

Slipping off her heels and holding them in her hand she crept down the hallway even as emotions she didn't care to identify flew through her. Coming up to his bedroom door she saw it was partially cracked open. Steeling herself against what she was about to see she peeked through the opening and into the room. He had went for candles here too she noticed and was that rose petals strung across the floor? A long throaty moan was let out and drew her attention to the bed and the occupants in it. Kagome chocked on her breath as she saw what she dreaded most. Inuyasha wrapped in a passionate embrace with another woman.

At that moment she felt as though her whole world fell apart. Her heart simply shattered in her chest. Never in a thousand years would she have thought this would happen. True work had been demanding lately and they hadn't been able to spend the most time together but that didn't send her running into the arms of another man. Had they really grown that far apart and she hadn't even realized it?

"Oh Kikyo, that feels amazing don't stop" Inuyasha purred. Kikyo? The son of a bitch was fucking her cousin! Kagome wanted to run into the room and curse both of them and scream until she had nothing left in her. For the first time in her life she wanted to physically harm another person. Her own cousin was rolling around in bed with the man she loved. So much for family loyalty. Hadn't Kagome been there to pick up the pieces when Kikyo's ex Naraku broke her heart? And this was how she was repaid by Kikyo stealing her boyfriend?

Kagome wrapped her arms around herself and stumbled from the apartment. This wasn't supposed to happen to her. Inuyasha was supposed to love her and cherish her. All the promises of forever's and happy endings ran through her mind. Lies. They had all been lies. Sobbing she ran from the elevator and to her car. Resting her head against the cold steering wheel she let everything out. Anger, hurt, humiliation ran rampant through her system.

Finally when the worst of the storm had passed she started her car and calmly drove home. She had to figure out what she wanted to do next. What would be the next logical step to take? Thinking of the situation as a problem needing a logical solution helped her bring all the events that had just passed into focus and helped her think of the next step that needed to be taken.

Pulling into her driveway Kagome let out a breath and made her way to her front door. Taking out her keys she unlocked the door and made her way inside to turn off her alarm. She tossed her keys into the bowl next to the door and flipped on the lights. Looking around her living room pictures of Inuyasha and her seemed to be laughing back at her. There was no undoing what had been done. There would be no taking Inuyasha back after this she told herself. A grim realization entered her mind. If Inuyasha had truly loved her then he would not have cheated and because he had their friendship and romantic relationship would never be the same.

Even as tears rolled down her face Kagome set about gathering all the pictures of them together and put them in an empty cardboard box. Next she went through her bedroom, bathroom, and den picking up anything that Inuyasha had left at her house. When everything was said and done she had nearly a dozen boxes stacked in her living room. Flipping through the phonebook she kept around she found the number of a local company that would transport the boxes tomorrow morning to Inuyasha's. Her house would be purged of him and she would start taking steps into her new Inuyasha free life.

Sitting down in her silent and empty bedroom Kagome began penning a note to send with the boxes. She knew it was cowardly but she honestly didn't want to speak to or even see Inuyasha right now. Not while she felt so raw and empty inside. She didn't want to hear his excuses or hear him beg for forgiveness he didn't deserve. Tomorrow she would see the boxes off then head over to her mother's to pick up her adopted son Shippo and pretend everything was ok. Everything would be ok she could and would hold it together because she didn't have any other choice.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to give a big thank you to all the readers who are following and giving me positive reviews! This is my first fan fiction and I was extremely nervous. I would like to give a special shout out to Ree-san, Heartluv,Whovian212 and Momo. You were my first reviews and I loved the positive feedback!**

Unanswered Prayers

 **Chapter 1**

 _One month later_ _ **.**_

The bar was everything her co-workers had assured it would be. It was dimly lite but classy in a stated quiet way. This was the type of bar you could come to after work and have a quiet drink without having to worry about rowdy patrons. Looking in the mirror behind the bar she scoped out the room behind her. Demons and humans dressed in expensive suits sat around in big overstuffed chairs or around tables no doubt talking business. The women were dressed in expensive cocktail dresses.

Kagome sipped on her third glass of wine and ignored the flirtatious glances from men and the not so nice ones from the women. Tonight wasn't about trying to pick up a man it was the first night in a month that she had taken just for herself. Her mother was having grandma time with Shippo which gave her a rare night alone. It was also something she had been avoiding. Who wanted to sit alone with their memories and think over everything that had went wrong? So here she was sitting in a bar drowning her sorrows in wine. Granted it was damn good wine though.

Finishing off the rest of her wine she signaled the bartender to refill her glass. How had she made it to this point? It was a Friday night and she was dressed in a black dress that would stop the most jaded of men in their tracks. Her black heels were Jimmy Choo's and she knew they made her legs look amazing. But was she breaking hearts and taking names? Was she having a torrid affair with a sexy older man? No she was sitting alone at a bar drinking her feelings away. If that was not depressing she didn't know what was. She should be happily married to her best friend planning to expand their family not downing a bottle of wine by herself.

She had spent the last month reevaluating her life and making changes that would make her happier. Still there just seemed to be a black cloud hovering over her. Sango kept trying to get her to go out with her and Miroku or just get out in general saying it would make her feel better. But would she ever really feel like herself again? Slamming the door on her negative thoughts she threw back the rest of her wine and signaled the bartender for glass six.

She could practically feel his displeasure of the amount of alcohol she was consuming. Well screw him she was going to have a good night if it killed her. Maybe she would blow this bar and walk to the club down the street. She could find a cute guy and dance the night away. Yes that is exactly what she would do! As she smiled in satisfaction at her daring decision a glimpse of silver hair caught her attention. She could feel her body freezing up. Fear seemed to engulf her. She wasn't ready to confront Inuyasha yet. Setting her glass down she looked in the mirror trying to get a better look at the silver haired man. Gold eyes connected with hers from across the room.

Sesshomaru rolled his shoulders trying to relieve some of the stress of the day. How Onigumo Industries even entertained the idea that they could steal one of his clients was beyond ridiculous. Taisho Industries was leader in almost everything in the business world and had been for years. The only real competition his company had was Wolf Corporations and they tended to lean more toward medical technologies and advancements. He needed a drink. Since he had worked late compiling all the data that clearly showed his client that there was no way Onigumo could possibly make them more money than his company he deserved one.

Tossing the keys to his sleek black Audi to the waiting valet he walked into his favorite bar Western Lands. All he wanted was a glass of scotch and maybe some intelligent conversation. Almost instantly he could smell her in HIS bar. It was that soft sweet scent that never failed to calm and sooth. Surveying the room he zeroed in on her sitting at the corner of the bar. Her black hair gleamed falling silkily down her back. Glancing into the mirror blue eyes met gold and held.

His first thought was that she looked lost and a little scared. No doubt the tensing of her body was because she had done an excellent job in not only avoiding his idiot brother but also his family and here he was walking in and busting that bubble.

He had never pegged her for a coward. She had always been so full of life and sass even when she was younger. According to his father who kept tabs on her she had moved to his side of the city, gotten a new job, and even changed her phone number. He had honestly thought that she would have ripped his brother a new one for what he had done to her. Maybe even burn all of Inuyahsa's things and send him the ashes in the mail. He supposed he had to applaud her for her restraint. She had always been more mature than his brother. Hadn't she finished college in half the time a normal woman would have? And at the top of her class on top of that. Sesshomaru was not sure why she had ever dated the idiot in the first place.

Holding her stare for a few more moments he deliberately made his way toward the bar leaving no doubt in her mind where he was headed. He watched her eyes widen as he came closer and take the seat next to her at the bar. Motioning to Hiten for his usual he turned his attention toward Dr. Kagome Higurashi. This he thought to himself was going to be an interesting night.

"Please don't come this way, please don't come this way please don't come this way" Kagome chanted to herself silently. Kami apparently was not on her side tonight. Taking a deep breath Kagome faced Sesshomaru Taisho.

"Hello Higurashi." How was his voice that cool and smooth and oh so sexy? Why was she thinking Sesshomaru's voice was sexy? Omg what was wrong with her. Maybe the bartender was right and she had too much to drink. After all she had never been a real drinker in the first place.

"Hello Sesshomaru." Oh yeah that was real smooth Kagome! You see Sesshomaru for the first time in months after having a horrible breakup with his half-brother and the best you got is "Hello"?

"I didn't know you frequented this bar Higurashi", Sesshomaru couldn't help but take pleasure in her obvious distress. He knew he had always unnerved her but then again he unnerved most people. Demons knew he was deadly and his serious bearing always made humans uncomfortable. Kagome being of Miko decent got a dose of both.

"Some coworkers suggested it when I told them I wanted to have a quiet drink out tonight. Some nights you just need to have a drink and relax. Not that I drink a lot or anything." Oh good grief she was rambling. She promised Kami if she could just make it through this night she would never drink again!

Sesshomaru felt an unusual urge to smile. "Then they did not steer you wrong. You know my father misses you. Just because you no longer wish to associate with the idiot does not mean you must cut all ties with my family. Izayoi is quite hurt that you have not answered her calls."

Kagome sipped more of her wine trying to buy time until she could formulate an answer. "I know but I needed time to pull myself back together. Inuyasha has been my best friend more years then I can remember and it is hard to see everyone and not have all those memories come rushing back."

Sesshomaru studied her carefully for a moment. "So your answer was to cut all ties with my parents, move, change jobs, and get a new number? Excuse me if I find that a bit excessive Higurashi"

Dumb struck Kagome could only stare at him for a minute before she felt annoyance begin to surface. "And how do you know that Sesshomaru?"

Arching one eyebrow he took a sip of his scotch. "Did you honestly think my father would not keep an eye on you and make sure that you were alright after what Inuyasha did? My father thinks of you as a daughter. We know you took a job at a prominent pediatric clinic and moved to be closer to the new job and school that you have enrolled your son in."

Kagome felt a pang of guilt as she listened to Sesshomaru. "I changed jobs because I needed one that would allow me to have more time with my son. And Shippo is so smart and already knows how to use so much of his fox magic that it didn't seem right to leave him in a normal school. Shikon elementary specializes in special human children and demon children and helping them reach their full potential. The move made sense because both my new job and Shippos's new school were on this side of the city. The phone number change you have me on. But if your ex and family were blowing up your phone every five seconds I bet you would not hesitate to change your number either Sesshomaru." The last sentence was said with a huff of indignation.

This time Sesshomaru let the smile come over his face. Normally only Rin could get a smile out of him. Ah but here was the fire he knew Kagome had in her. She just needed someone to remind her that it was there. Or in his case prod it out of her.

Kagome was in awe of the smile that flashed over Sesshomaru's face. This was the first time in all the years she had known him that she had seen him smile. Like the man wasn't already gorgeous enough the smile made him almost painfully so. "Another glass madam?" The bartender broke the spell and she looked up at him. Even though she knew she shouldn't she signaled him to refill her glass.

Sipping she let the wine relax her once again. This was just a friendly drink with someone she had known for years. She could get through this. So what if her brain was a little fuzzy and her tongue felt thick.

Sesshomaru coolly assessed her and knew she was intoxicated. Leaning toward Hiten he whispered for him to put Kagome drinks on his bill and he would take care of it. Hiten nodded his assent and moved down the bar to help another customer.

"Higurashi I think you have had enough for one night. Do you need me to call you a cab?" If Kagome didn't know any better she would have sworn that he cared. The all powerful Sesshomaru was not supposed to care about people. He had a royal demeanor that was excellent at shutting people out.

"I don't need a babysitter Sesshomaru I am completely capable of getting myself home." Taking a page out of Sesshomaru's book she gave him a cold stare then stood up and made to head out of the bar. Only at that moment her world decided to spin and Kagome grabbed hold of the thing closest too her. Which just so happened to be Sesshomaru's hand.

Sesshomaru watched her body shift and her eyes close as all the alcohol hit her at once. Reaching up to steady her he felt her hand grasp his. He quickly stood up and slipped his arm around her slender waist supporting her.

"Oopsie", Kagome giggled. " I don't think I should have had that seventh glass of wine!"

Sesshomaru sighed Yep he was going to be taking her home. "Higurashi I can not in good conscious leave you. This Sesshomaru will see you home and you can sleep off the wine."

"Aww but Sesshy why waste a good buzz! We should go dancing!" Kagome punctuated that statement with a sway of her hips that had Sesshomaru praying for patience.

"I think the last thing this city needs is to have you unleashed on it in this state. Now here is my car and it happens to be very expensive so if you start feeling sick please tell me because I do not wish to have it sent out to be cleaned after it was just detailed." Easing her down into the passenger seat he buckled her up and shut the door. Turning he tipped the valet and walked around to the drivers side to get inside. "Kagome what is your address?" He asked as he prepared to pull out.

Silence greeted him. Looking over he saw Kagome slumped against the set with her eyes closed. "Higurashi wake up! I need to know your address so I can take you home." Gently he shook her arm trying to rouse her enough to answer him but all he got was a mumble. How could she fall asleep in seconds? It must be true that no good deed goes unpunished. Why else would he be stuck with a drunken woman when all he was trying to do was be a gentleman and take her home. Seeing no hope for it he turned onto the road and headed toward his home.

Twenty minutes later he was pulling into his drive and Kagome was softly snoring in the seat next to him. Stopping at the gate he punched in his code and drove up to his home. Parking in front of the house he walked up the stairs and unlocked the door before going back to the car and picking up Kagome bridal style. She really was a tiny thing in his arms. It was almost as if she didn't weigh anything. Using his elbow he shut the door and carried her through the living room. Jaken his personal assistant and cranky old man sat on the couch reading.

"Sesshomaru-sama I was not expecting you home so early. Rin has already brushed her teeth and gone to bed. She was as usual reluctant but your loyal servant Jaken got her into bed." Jaken then noticed the women in Sesshomaru's arms. "Sesshomaru-sama what has happened?" The look on Jakens face alone was priceless. It was one of shock and horror.

Looking down at the toad demon he arched a brow. "I do not believe I need to explain myself to you Jaken." Jaken bowed and murmured an apology before moving out of the room.

Moving through the living room he made his way down the hall to his bedroom. He laid Kagome down gently on his black silk sheets. Reaching down he slipped off her shoes and slipped her small clutch off her wrist and set them down next to the bed. He heard her let out a soft moan and he hoped she was not about to get sick. He grabbed the comforter from the foot of the bed and pulled it over her.

As he went to move away from the bed he felt a soft hand grab his arm. "Sesshy where are you going I thought we were going to go dancing!" Kagome mumbled.

Sesshomaru nearly groaned as she called him Sesshy again. He would kill anyone else who dared to use that nick name on him. "Kagome, sleep." Sesshomaru ordered. How could she possibly want to go out dancing when she is obviously in a drunken stupor?

"Sesshomaru don't leave I don't want to be alone." That one simple sentence said with so much sadness made him pause.

"Kagome you are intoxicated and would regret it in the morning. Sleep please." Sesshomaru said firmly trying to convince himself that he did not want to climb in bed with her and pull her tight against him. This was his brothers ex girlfriend. The girl that had run in and out of his fathers home for years. How many times had he reminded himself that she was off limits.

Kagome tugged on Sesshomaru's arm pulling him closer. She felt warm and almost like she was floating. Maybe this was a dream and the gorgeous man in front of her was all hers. Smiling she shifted and grabbed his face and pulled his lips to hers. She could feel the second of hesitation before his cool lips moved against hers warming as the kiss intensified.

Sesshomaru froze in shock at the feel of the soft warm lips capturing his. It was heaven and hell. He knew in the morning it would be awkward but for one moment he was going to take what he wanted. He let the passion he always held in check behind a wall of cold disinterest go. Slipping his hands into her hair he cradled her head and plundered her mouth.

Kagome didn't know if it was the alcohol or the man who she was kissing but this had to be the single most amazing kiss she had ever had in her life. Pleasure slipped through her system making her moan and long to feel him against her.

The moan was what finally cut through the haze that had clouded his brain. He pulled back when all Sesshomaru really wanted to do was strip that little black dress right off of her curvy little body. His sense of honor ate at him until he moved away from the bed. She would wake in the morning and regret that she had let herself get into this situation with him. He knew she didn't care for him or even really like him. It was just the alcohol making her take leave of his senses. Murmuring good night to her he turned off the lights and slipped out the room closing the door firmly behind him.

Kagome sighed as she snuggled down in bed and thought to herself that was a very nice dream.


	3. Chapter 3

_Unanswered Prayers_

 **Chapter 2**

Kagome woke up feeling like she was sleeping on a cloud. Smiling she stretched her arms out and thought about drifting back to sleep when she felt a small warm body move against her side. What was Shippo doing in bed with her he was supposed to be at her mothers? Peeking open an eye Kagome looked down and saw dark brown hair and a small heart shaped face. In that instant she realized this wasn't her bed and that most definitely was not her kid.

Memories of the night before came back in a flood of jumbled images. She remembered having a conversation with Sesshomaru and oh Kami she remembered that she had been too drunk to get herself home. Sesshomaru had put her in his car with the intent to cart her home and she had fallen asleep on him!

Looking around the room she took in the sleek but masculine furniture and the art deco style of the room. This was not Rin's room but the little girl in bed next to her was unquestionably Rin Taisho, Sesshomaru's adopted daughter. That left her with one option left. She was in the Sesshomaru Taisho's bedroom. Oh how did she get herself into these kind of situations? She was a good person did she really deserve this?

Throwing her arm over her face Kagome could not see how this situation could get any worse. Suddenly the image of Sesshomaru leaning over her surfaced to the front of her mind. She remembered he had tucked her into bed and she thought she was dreaming and ….oh my she had grabbed his face and kissed the daylights out of the poor man. Had she said this couldn't get any worse because apparently it could.

Kagome just wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole. Maybe she could slip out of bed call a taxi and disappear before anyone in the house woke up. There was no way she could face Sesshomaru after remembering she drunkenly kissed him the night before. He was probably disgusted by the fact that she had dared touched his person. Or even worse he probably thought her a woman of loose morals just jumping from one brother to the next.

Maybe she could just pick up her life and move to another country. She was a highly qualified doctor and could easily find work anywhere. Hadn't the hospitals all wanted her to do internships with them so that they could sign her into contract with them when she graduated? She had already moved once this month what not move one more time.

A soft giggle drew her out of her thoughts. Moving her arm from her face she looked down into the small face beaming up at her. "Good morning Ms. Kagome! What are you doing in Daddy's bed?"

Wasn't that the question of the day. Why had Sesshomaru put her in his bed instead of one of the guest rooms? Smiling slightly back at Rin Kagome answered, "Well Rin, you see you have the nicest Daddy in the whole world and when I couldn't get to my own house last night he took care of me and brought me here."

Still beaming that adorable smile Rin squealed out, "Daddy is the best! When Rin has nightmares and can't sleep he never minds when I climb in bed with him. He says he is so powerful no monsters would dare come in here to get me! So when I had a bad dream last night I came in here but found you instead! I didn't mind though because you have always been super nice to Rin!"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the image that conjured in her dead. Who would have thought that Sesshomaru was the champion who battled back monsters at night to keep his daughter safe? But then again what did she really know about Sesshomaru? Sure he had a reputation as a shark in the business arena and everyone knew that he was discreet with his personal life. You would never him in the gossip columns of the local magazines or pictures of him splashed across covers with random women.

"Are you going to stay for breakfast Miss Kagome? Daddy always makes breakfast on Saturdays and lets me watch cartoons! Then in the afternoon we go to the park and play for hours. And if I am really good he takes me to get ice cream after!" Kagome's eyes nearly crossed at how fast the girl was talking. Shippo would barely mutter two words to her when he first woke up in the morning.

" I don't know Rin I really need to get home and get changed so I can pick up Shippo." Rin's face fell for a minute before her smile returned full force.

"I know you can bring Shippo to the park this afternoon and I can have a playmate! Daddy plays with me but its not the same as when I get to play with other kids! Please Miss Kagome can you bring Shippo? Rin would love you forever!" Really how could anyone say no to those big brown eyes? She probably had Sesshomaru wrapped around her little finger.

Sighing Kagome was about to answer when the door opened and a fully dressed Sesshomaru walked in. He must have taken a shower because his shoulder length hair was damp and loose around his face. Kagome almost never saw him without his hair pulled back

"Rin are you bothering Miss Kagome?" Rin quickly shook her head no and bounced out of the bed and ran to her father.

Sesshomaru swept the girl up into his arms and looked at her smiling face. "Daddy Miss Kagome said she would bring Shippo to the park this afternoon so that I could have someone to play with. Isn't that great! I can't wait to play with Shippo I haven't seen him in forever!"

Glancing at her he could see she was looking flustered and not sure how she had ended up in this mess. Sesshomaru had to stifle a smile. "That is incredibly nice of her. Did you tell her thank you Rin?" Chirping out a quick "Thank you" Rin wiggled down out of her fathers arms and took off for her own room.

Kagome had the distinct feeling that she had just been out maneuvered by a seven year old. Running a hand through her hair she tried to smooth it into place and prayed that her makeup had not smudged through the night and making her look like a clown. Looking up at Sesshomaru leaning against the door frame she braced herself for the conversation that was about to come. "I would like to apologize for last night Sesshomaru. I realize that I had entirely too much wine last night and might have put you in an uncomfortable situation. "

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk at her. "And what situation would that be exactly?"

Kagome sucked in a breath and tried to rein in her temper. So he wanted to play this the hard way, well she did deserve this. "You had to deal with an intoxicated woman usher her out to your car only to have her pass out on you. Then you had to take said woman to your own home and give up your room. The fact that I am also your brothers ex girlfriend certainly does not make this any easier."

"I believe you left out a key detail from last night Kagome. The one where you grabbed me and kissed me." Sesshomaru told himself he should not enjoy torturing her this much but he could not seem to stop himself. "Not that I am complaining of course."

Gaping at him Kagome's face turned a bright pink. What was she supposed to say to that? Throwing the covers off of herself Kagome scrambled out of bed and searched for her shoes and clutch. Spotting them on the floor she snatched them up and whirled around to face Sesshomaru. His face gave nothing away as he stared right back at her. "If you would be so kind as to call me a cab Sesshomaru I will see myself home" she said stiffly.

Nodding his head Sesshomaru carefully kept his face blank even though he was laughing at her on the inside. "I will be taking Rin to the park promptly at two. If you wish to bring Shippo to play with Rin you can meet us there then. That is if you are not too uncomfortable with the idea" he added as an afterthought.

Gritting her Teeth she followed him through the house to the kitchen. "I would be delighted to bring Shippo to the park to play with Rin." No way was she going to let him get to her!

Though Sesshomaru only nodded outwardly in response on the inside he was grinning. He knew just how to push the good little doctors buttons. "If you would like to take a seat I will arrange for Jaken to take you home and save you the cab fare."

Nodding her assent Kagome sat on a stool at the kitchen island. Staring off out the kitchen window she wondered just what she had done in a past life to deserve this.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A very excited Shippo quickly unbuckled his seat belt as soon as they had come to a stop in the parking lot of his favorite playground. Kagome smiled at his obvious happiness over getting to not only come to the playground but also meeting a playmate. He had on more than one occasion expressed his wish for a little brother or sister to play with. Whish always led to the talk about how she had to meet the right man first. So today Kagome could put up with stuck up Sesshomaru for a few hours if it meant putting a smile on his face and letting him have fun.

Shippo had not been happy about the prospect of having to leave his old friends behind and start all over at a new school either. He had been mopping around the house the last two weeks. The new school year was about to start up and she wanted him to enjoy the last few days of summer vacation before she sent her six year old off to first grade.

It was hard to believe that just three years ago she had walked into a hospital room to see his poor little face battered from a car accident that had left him an orphan. She had known from the first moment that there was no way she could leave him alone with no one to care for him. Though it had been hard to get the adoption passed through at the time because of her age, there had been no denying that Shippo felt the same way about Kagome that she had about him. He had called her the angel that came and rescued him. Kagome had pledged to him that she would never leave him and she would always love him.

Kagome couldn't help but hug Shippo before he tore off to the jungle gym were he had spotted Rin hanging from the bars. Adopting her little kit had been the best decision Kagome had ever made in her life.

Glancing away from her sons bright red hair she looked over to the benches on the side of the playground for Sesshomaru. She spotted him reading a news paper and trying to ignore the single moms sending flirtatious glances his way. Now that was funny. The poor guy couldn't even take his child to the park without getting hit on. She couldn't blame the women though. The man most certainly could fill out a pair of jeans. Giggling to herself she debated on whether she should let him suffer for a little while longer or if she should go save him now.

The decision was made for her when he caught her scent and looked up to find her watching him. He nodded at her as she made her way over to him. "Sorry I am late Sesshomaru but my mom didn't want to let me leave when I went to pick up Shippo."

Sesshomaru folded his paper as he replied, "I am sure she wanted to know how her daughters night out went."

Kagome flushed because that was exactly what had happened. Her mother had cornered her and peppered her with questions. No one could grill you and pull answers out of you like a mother. Making a noncommittal noise she sat down next to him and placed her purse on the bench between. Almost as if it could guard her from him.

For a while they sat in comfortable silence just watching their children play and race around the playground laughing. "I did not mean to upset you this morning with teasing about the kiss" Sesshomaru said breaking the silence.

Kagome kept looking forward for a minute before answering. "You didn't upset me Sesshomaru. I was embarrassed by my behavior. I know you don't like me like that and there I was planting one on you when all you were doing was trying to help me. I…I don't want you to think that I am just trying to jump from one brother to another."

Sesshomaru reached over and placed his hand on her arm gaining her complete attention. "Kagome no one who really knows you would think that. I have always admired your intelligence and beauty. You were the only one out of my brothers hoard that I could tolerate. It was always clear though that you were off limits. First because of the five year age difference and then because of your involvement with Inuyasha."

All Kagome could do was stare at Sesshomaru. So did that mean he actually liked her? Even as her brain scrambled to catch up he was continuing on. "Kagome I was wondering if perhaps you were free next weekend. My father is hosting a fundraiser at his estate and I would be honored if you would be my date."

All systems were overloaded. It was just too much to take in all at once. Sesshomaru had just admitted he admired her and now he wanted her as a date to what was no doubt going to be an extravagant party at his fathers house?

Swallowing Kagome met Sesshomaru's stare. "I um don't have anything planned but I don't have a baby sitter either though. My mom or brother normally babysit but they will be out of town." Was she really doing this? Contemplating going on what was essentially a date with Sesshomaru?

"Jaken is babysitting Rin so that I may attend. I am sure he would not mind watching Shippo also. They can keep each other company."

Kagome mulled the offer over in her mind. Did she really want to do this? What would everyone think seeing her with Sesshomaru after ending things with Inuyasha only a month before? Screw Inuyasha and screw the gossip. She deserved to be happy and if she wanted to have a night out with Sesshomaru then she would. They were both single consenting adults and one night out didn't mean they were rolling around in the sheets together. Though she had to admit that idea was starting to look better and better.

"Alright Sesshomaru you have got yourself a date."


	4. Chapter 4

****Hey guys! I want to say thank you for all the positive reviews! This story has been swirling around in my head for a while and I didn't know how to put it on paper. I had no idea writing it would be so fun and exciting. I write in between college classes so some days I have time to devote to it and others I don't. My updates will be sporadic because of this so don't get too excited over how fast I am updating right now lol. I also have two other stories on the back burner and when I decide they are ready to come out you guys will be the first to know! ****

 **Chapter 3**

"Kagome Higurashi who knew you had it in you!" Sango's laughter filled the room as she stared at her friend.

"Sango it is really not that funny!" Kagome stopped her pacing to glare at Sango who refused to stop her laughter.

"Oh but Kagome it really is! You passed out in his car and wake up in his bed with his daughter! You know most women try to get the man into bed with them not have a sleep over with their kids!" At this point Sango was grasping at her sides trying to suck in air. "I think my favorite part is you getting outmaneuvered by the seven year old! She always liked you and I am pretty sure she is making you a shoe in for her next mommy."

"You know Sango I came over here for some moral support and what do I get? Laughed at by my best friend!"

"Calm down Kagome! Look at it this way you have the perfect opportunity to squash Inuyasha like the bug he is! You know he will be at that fundraiser and wont it just stick in his craw when he sees you show up with his older brother? Everyone will think you up graded!"

Kagome let out a long suffering groan as she flopped down on the couch with Sango. "This is not about revenge Sango! It is about me finally taking a chance on something to make myself happy. What Inuyasha did to me sucked. Yes it hurt me and I am still a little raw about it but If I give this thing between Sesshomaru and I a shot I want it to be all about us."

"That's very admirable Kagome. I know its taken you a month to get it together and try to move past the funk you have been in. But there isn't any reason that this outing with Sesshomaru can't serve a dual purpose. Just hear me out for a second before you object. You know I am head of Taisho Industries security department. So I happen to hear things that most people wouldn't think would get back to me." Pausing Sango watched Kagome start pacing again but noticed she was in fact listening.

"Ok Sango so what exactly has gotten back to you?"

"When you mailed all of Inuyasha's stuff back to him you could say that his pride was a little dented. Even though he knew YOU knew what he had done he tried to play it off as you went crazy and ended things for no good reason. Now I as your trusty and loyal best friend sent a rumor around that he was a slimy scum bastard that cheated on you. And you in your righteous fury had ended things and sent him packing… literally."

Kagome's eyes teared up as she turned toward her best friend. "Awe Sango you really are the best!"

Holding up a hand Sango stopped her. "There is more and you are going to just love this. So in response to the rumor I sent circulating out Inu-Baka claims how your work is more important to you and you never had time for him anymore. What was he supposed to do when things just clicked between him and Kikyo when she came to interview him for that Hottie of the Month article? Kikyo made time for him and things just developed. He never meant to hurt you but didn't he deserve to be happy?" Sango let out a snort to show exactly what she thought of that.

Kagome stopped pacing and felt furry rip through her. Her miko energy that she normally kept under lock and key spiked. Her skin practically glowed with it. "That son of a bitch! If he was that miserable he should have just talked to me or broken things off upfront! But does he do that? No he doesn't! Instead he plays the wounded victim! I am the one who had to walk in on him cheating! I am the one who had their heart shattered! I want to rip off his balls and feed them to him!" Shaking with anger she turned toward Sango.

Sango smiled an evil smile as she saw Kagome ready to kill. "While I love your passion and creativity Kagome I have a plan. You remember that killer sapphire gown I talked you into buying a couple months ago?"

Frowning Kagome nodded. "Yeah the one with the heart shaped bodice that dipped down low in the back and has the slit up the side?"

"Exactly the one. It was on sale and I knew you would look amazing in it. I told you to buy it because you never knew when you would need a sexy gown. This is the time Kagome. Go find a pair of new sexy heels maybe in silver with a little sparkle to them. I have a diamond necklace that will set it off perfectly. Oh and you are going to need to make an appointment with that place down town that does hair and makeup for events just like this. I know a girl there named Kanna if you mention my name she will fit you in. Its Sunday so most everything is closed right now so make sure you call her first thing tomorrow."

"Ahh Sango what does any of that have to do with getting back at Inuyasha?" The evil glint in Sango's eye made her take a step back.

"My dear Kagome I am so glad you asked. We are going to transform you into the little sex kitten I know you have buried down in you! You are going to be the most attractive woman at that party Friday night. Sesshomaru is going to be the envy of every man there. And Inuyasha is going to be regretting ever letting you slip from his grasp. But you Kagome are going to walk in there head held high and have to time of your life with the man you like and its going to absolutely kill Inuyasha."

"Sango sometimes you scare me with how diabolical you are. Why can't I ever think like that?"

"Because my dear Kagome you are the sweet one with the fiery temper. I am the diabolical one descended from demon slayers."

"Yeah well Miroku is also descended from monks but there is nothing holy about him!"

Sango looked at her for at her for a second and let out another round of laughter. This time Kagome joined in. For the first time in weeks Kagome felt almost whole again.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sango snuggled into bed later that night with her long time boyfriend Miroku. "Kagome actually laughed today Miroku. A real laugh and not the fake ones she has been giving us lately."

Smiling into Sango's hair he began to stroke her back. "I told you she just needed time to come around."

"Yeah well you wont believe who is helping our Kagome come back to the land of the living."

Intrigued Miroku looked at Sango and saw what he termed as the mad scientist look. That look was normally followed with a swift and vicious dose of revenge. "Who would that be? I hadn't heard anything about her seeing someone new."

"Well I can only tell you if you promise it doesn't leave this room. That means no matter how bad you want to you can't tell Inuyasha. This trumps all of your 'Bro Code' mumbo jumbo." Even as she finished her sentence she was peppering his jaw with kisses.

"My darling Sango you have my word. No matter what I wont spill the beans to Inuyasha."

"I trust you Miroku besides he will find out Friday night at the fundraiser at his parents estate anyway. "

Trying to focus Miroku shifted back. It was hard to concentrate on what she was saying when she was kissing him like that. "You mean the one for orphaned and abused children? I have been spinning PR on it the last couple weeks. Ever since Sesshomaru adopted Rin, Taisho Industries has been supporting the program in local hospitals to make sure these kids don't get lost in the system."

"Kagome didn't tell me what the fundraiser was for just that she was going to it Friday night. I never thought of it but I think they have more in common than I thought. You have to have a big heart to want to adopt a kid who has been through hell and raise it on your own." Sango was warming up to the idea of Kagome and Sesshomaru as a couple by leaps and bounds now.

"Sango my love what are you talking about? Kagome is seeing a guy that has adopted a child and they are both going to the fundraiser Friday night? I didn't realize that she was invited?"

"Wasn't he just the cutest thing" Sango thought when he looked all confused. "Actually since Sesshomaru invited Kagome as his date I really don't think the Taisho's will mind."

Dumbfounded didn't begin to describe the look on Miroku's face after hearing that little nugget of information. "Why do I feel like I am going to have to do major damage control when all of this hits the proverbial fan Friday night?"

Grinning like a loon Sango practically sang out "Probably because you are!" And then she jumped him.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kagome spent the week running around like a crazy person. There was really no other way to describe it. She got up every morning and dropped Shippo off at daycare, put in a full day of work at the clinic, and spent her night racing around getting ready for Friday night.

Sango had been right about the dress and she spent hours agonizing over the perfect pair of heels to go with it. Kanna the beautician at The Look barely managed to get her an appointment. If it hadn't been for Sango Kanna probably would have laughed at her for wanting to book such a last minute appointment. But all the stress she was putting herself through was going to be worth it. She was going to make Sesshomaru proud to have her as a date and Inuyasha was going to be eating his heart out.

Thursday night she went by Sango's and picked up the absolutely gorgeous diamond neckless and matching bracelet with the promise she would guard them with her life. Miroku had been uncharacteristically quite but Kagome didn't have the time to wonder why. Topping the night off she had a lovely phone conversation with Sesshomaru going over the details for the following night. He had even asked her how her day had went and seemed genuinely interested when she had told him. She was learning more and more about him every day.

Shippo of course was on cloud nine at the prospect of getting to go hang out at Sesshomaru's house after Rin had told him about all the cool toys her dad had bought her. He insisted that he had to bring some of his favorite action figures with him though just in case Rin tried to make him play with some stupid dolls. When Kagome had pointed out that action figures were just the boy version of dolls Shippo had informed her that action figures were manly. Therefor they were nothing like dolls.

By the time bedtime rolled around Kagome had to practically make herself fall asleep. She was so wound up she didn't know what to do. A million different scenarios ran through her head of what could go wrong. By the time this was over she would be lucky if she had not turned into a basket case.

All her doubts and worries dried up Friday morning though. Sitting in her office was a vase with a dozen pink roses in it. They looked so cheerful she could not do anything but smile. Reaching around the back she pulled out the card stuck there and read it. _Dear Kagome, "A flower cannot blossom without sunshine, and a man cannot live without love."_ _Until I see you tonight think of me. Sincerely, Sesshomaru Taisho._


	5. Chapter 5

_****_ _I am glad to see everyone is so excited to see what happens next! I tried to hold up to your expectations so here it is!****_

 **Chapter 4**

The roses had done their job. Kagome couldn't get Sesshomaru out of her mind. All the females in her office had fawned over the flowers and tried to pry out of her just who sent them. Just thinking about it made Kagome smile. No one would have believed her if she had told them anyway.

Reaching down she picked up her gown and slid it over her head. It fit her like a glove. Moving in front of her full length mirror in her room she smoothed it into place. The strapless heart shaped bodice complimented her without being indecent. The back dipped low and showed off smooth flawless skin. Silk swirled down her legs and to the floor. The dress would have been impossible to walk in if it wasn't for the slit that ran up to her thigh.

Sitting down on her bed Kagome pulled on her heels. They glimmered in the light and fastened around her slender ankles. Flipping open the case that held Sango's jewels she fastened them on and went back to her mirror see how they looked. She looked elegant and ok sexy. Definitely sexy she thought grinning.

Shippo came barreling into her room but froze when he got a look of his mother all dressed up. "Momma you look like a princes!"

Crouching down Kagome ruffled his hair. "Then I guess that makes you my little prince."

Laughing Shippo hugged her. "Hurry up momma I don't want to be late and its already seven!"

"Ok! Ok! Go grab your backpack and we will go. And you remember what we talked about right?"

Rolling his eyes Shippo nodded. "Be nice to Rin, listen to everything Mister Jaken says, and respect Sesshomaru's home."

"Alright then lets get out of here." Grabbing her silver clutch Kagome tossed in her lip gloss, cellphone, and ID. No turning back now.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshomaru stood in his own room getting ready for the night. He had thought of Kagome all week. The few minutes of conversation they had shared during the week just wasn't enough. He wanted to spend time with her. He wanted to learn who she was deep down inside and show her that he wasn't the cold monster the world thought him to be.

Tying his bowtie, Sesshomaru glanced up in time to see Rin slip into his room. She smiled up at him. "Daddy you look like a prince!"

"Well then I guess that makes you a princess!" Hearing her giggles made him smile. "You remember everything we talked about for tonight?" He said giving her a serious face.

Rin mimicked Sesshomaru's seriousness perfectly. "Don't be mean to Shippo, listen to Jaken, and don't destroy the house." The last part was said with a grin.

Sesshomaru grinned back. "Alright now get out of here they should be here any minute." As if on cue the doorbell rang.

Letting out a whoop of excitement she punched her little fist in the air and took off for the front door. Sesshomaru slipped on his tux jacket and turned to follow.

He could hear the excited voices of Rin and Shippo as he grew near. Then the soft laughter from Kagome as Rin grabbed Shippo and pulled him toward the stairs to her room. Rin waved at him as she bolted up the stairs. Shaking his head he went to greet Kagome.

One look at her knocked him back on his heels. He felt his breath catch and his mouth go dry. She had to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Kagome fidgeted a little and gave Sesshomaru a tentative smile. "Well what do you think?" she said and gave him a twirl.

That you are a goddess and I would love to set you on a pedestal he thought. "Kagome I think I will be the most envied man there tonight." And he meant it too. Her hair had been swept up but little streamers hung down making her face appear soft and delicate. Her eyes seemed bluer and her lashes longer. Her lips were a soft pink and slick looking. And when she moved he caught a teasing glimpse of leg.

Eyes twinkling as bright as the diamonds around her neck Kagome glowed with pleasure at his words. "Thank you Sesshomaru. You don't look so bad yourself." He actually looked amazing. All six foot four of him. His tall lean frame made the suit not the other way around.

"Jaken is here and the car has been pulled around if you are ready. I hope you do not mind but we are taking my limo tonight. I do not like to drink and drive and since these things tend to go on all night it seemed safest."

Kagome's eyes widened. "I haven't ridden in a limo since prom."

"Well then Kagome please allow me to spoil you tonight."

"I would be delighted Sesshomaru." Taking his offered arm she let him escort her through the door and down the steps to the waiting limo. A driver dressed in a plain black suit came around to open the door for them. Kagome gave the man a smile and allowed Sesshomaru to help her in. What awaited her inside was pure luxury.

The seats were buttery soft leather and there was champagne already chilling in a bucket. Rose petals were strewn around the inside and a single red rose was placed next to the bucket.

Kagome turned toward Sesshomaru as he climbed in behind her. "You did all this for me?"

Nodding Sesshomaru reached for the bottle of Cristal and pored it into the waiting glasses. "I didn't want you to regret coming out with me tonight. I wanted to make your night out with me perfect. I know going to a fundraiser doesn't seem like a very romantic thing to do but that doesn't mean I can not try my best to make it special."

Laughing Kagome placed a light kiss on his lips surprising him. "Sesshomaru the way your parents do these things it will in no way be boring. And thank you for this it really means a lot to me that you took the time to make tonight special."

Smiling he set back and prayed the rest of the night went this smoothly.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshomaru exited the limo first and offered his hand to Kagome. Everyone outside his fathers mansion were staring wondering just who Sesshomaru Taisho had in the back of his limo. He rarely if ever brought a date to one of these events.

Leaning down Sesshomaru whispered in her ear as he helped her out, "Let the gossiping commence."

Kagome let out a surprised laugh as she saw just how intently they were being watched. There was the expected shocked looks and quiet murmurs and they hadn't even made it inside yet. Kagome held her head high and smiled as Sesshomaru placed her hand on his arm and led her inside.

Izayoi had transformed the entryway into an elegant garden of flowers that scented the air. Heading further into the house she saw the theme had continued with subtle arrays of flowers everywhere. Just inside the ballroom they spotted his parents greeting people as they came in. Sesshomaru steered her toward them. Well here goes nothing she thought.

Sesshomaru saw his fathers surprise and happiness at seeing Kagome with him. "Father I believe you have an excellent turn out. Izayoi everything as always looks amazing. I believe you already know my date, Kagome"

Inutashio grinned at Kagome and pulled her into a hug. "Kagome it has been way to long. I have missed you and Izayoi has just been fretting over you!"

Izayoi rolled her eyes at her husband. They all knew he was really the one that did all the fretting. "Kagome dear you look absolutely lovely tonight. Sesshomaru didn't tell us you were coming but we are glad to have you here. You know you are always welcome in our home."

"I know and I have really missed you guys too. You have always been like a second set of parents to me." They weren't mad at her and still loved her Kagome thought. She felt as though a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Maybe tonight really was going to be ok.

"Now Sesshomaru" Inutashio began, "Why don't you go grab your lovely date a glass of champagne while we catch up?"

Sesshomaru knew his father was up to something but nodded and made his way to the open bar. He was almost there when he felt a hand tough his shoulder.

"Hey Sesshomaru!" Kagura Wind called out in greeting. "I was hoping I would run into you tonight. Izayoi has really out done herself."

Sesshomaru shrugged her hand off and glanced at her in annoyance. Kagura had been after him for years and he didn't know just how many ways he could turn the woman down. "Yes she has. I must excuse myself though my father has sent me to fetch champagne I hope that you enjoy yourself this evening." And without another glance he was gone.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kagura glared at his back as he walked away. Really he hadn't even looked at her daring purple gown. Did nothing attract the man? If she hadn't seen him with a woman before she would swear he was gay.

Tilting her chin up she stormed over to her table to find another man already seated there. He offered her a polite smile as she sat and sipped on her glass.

Naraku appraised the woman sitting next to him and found her too forward. But yet it seemed she knew his enemy and might possibly be of some interest to him. "So how do you know the Taisho's?" he asked charmingly.

Kagura Looked at the mans sleek black hair and impeccable suit. Maybe this night wouldn't be a total waste after all. "I actually practice corporate law and do some freelance with Taisho Industries. You?"

Naraku smiled, perfect. "I am actually COO of Onigumo Industries. I fear I was just invited for my deep pockets."

Kagura chuckled. "This is one of their biggest charity fundraisers of the year. And they invite anyone and everyone to help support it."

"Ah that explains it. So wasn't that Sesshomaru Taisho you were just talking to?"

"Yes I graduated with him and work with him on occasion. He really is as cold as they say but I like the challenge."

Laughing Naraku raised his glass to her. "The challenge always makes the reward all that much sweeter."

"It really does. I am surprised you haven't met Sesshomaru before if you are a competitor. He normally likes to size up his competition."

Naraku frowned at that last remark. "His biggest mistake is always underestimating me. It is often the underdog that sweeps in to steal the win .If you will excuse me Kagura I must go mingle."

Kagura shivered something about that man just didn't seem right.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Ahh Sesshomaru there you are I thought you had gotten lost in the crowd." Inutashio called out.

"I was waylaid by people wanting to talk. Kagome here is your drink." Taking his place by her side he handed her the glass.

Inutashio was practically rubbing his hands together at the prospect of playing some matchmaking with his son and Kagome. She really was perfect for Sesshomaru in a way that she had never been for Inuyasha. He was ashamed at what Inuyasha had done but it really had been a blessing in disguise. A certain woman was needed to command the eye and affections of Sesshomaru. Inutashio knew that Kagome could do both.

"Izayoi my darling I do think I hear the band starting up will you give this old dog a dance?" Inutashio smiled charmingly at his wife and offered his arm hoping his son would follow suite.

"Of course darling. Now Sesshomaru you should take your girl for a spin on the dance floor too. I know for a fact her mother had her in dance lessons for years when she was younger."

Sesshomaru smiled and extended his hand to Kagome. "What kind of date would I be if I didn't ask my lady to dance. Kagome would you do me the honor of this dance?" Kagome blushed and gave her flute of champagne to a server walking past.

"I would love to Sesshomaru. But I must warn you I haven't danced in a while so I might be rusty."

Laughing Sesshomaru pulled her past the tables and out onto the dancefloor. "I think I will take the chance." The band started up and a romantic waltz floated out across the floor. Sesshomaru took lead and began whisking her around the floor with surprising grace.

Kagome sighed and gave him a dreamy look. The man made it seem so effortless and easy. He was impeccable dancer. Funny she had never seen him dance before and hadn't even known he could. The man had unplumbed depths and it was a joy to explore them.

Sesshomaru looked down at the gorgeous woman in his arms and couldn't stop the feeling that this was just right. He watched her eyes close as she just turned herself over to the moment and flowed into the dance and him.

They were so lost in the dance neither of them heard the music stop until an applause wrung out from the crowd of onlookers. Blushing they stopped and gave a bow and moved off the floor and out onto the side terrace.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Inuyasha hated wearing a tuxedo and hated being jammed into a crowd of people at the charity functions his parents endlessly seemed to be throwing. Thank Kami he didn't have to stay long.

Kikyo sat beside him at their table near the dance floor and stewed over the fact that Inuyasha hadn't wanted to dance with her. What was the point of dolling herself up if no one get to see her. She new for a fact that the red gown she wore showed off her figure and made her breasts look even larger. Getting first shot at new up and coming clothes was one of the perks at working at a fashion magazine after all.

Looking out at the dance floor she caught a glimpse of silver hair and a woman in a stunning blue gown. "Hey Inuyasha isn't that your brother out there on the dance floor?"

Glancing up Inuyasha began to scan the dancers on the floor. "No way Sesshomaru never dances at these things." But even as he finished his sentence his brother came into view. "Well I will be damned I guess he is. I wonder who the poor woman is that is stuck dancing with the ice king."

Kikyo giggled and watched the dancers trying to get a better look at the mystery woman. "Well whoever that woman is she seems to be enjoying herself. Look the music is stopping and they are still dancing!"

Inuyasha watched as the other dancers made their way off the floor giving a clear view of the couple lost in the moment. He laughed as he saw his brother completely oblivious to anything other than his date.

His laughter died in his throat as the couple stopped and smiled at the crowd and gave them a bow. He had an excellent view of his brothers date and it was none other than his ex-girlfriend.

Kikyo gasped and looked at Inuyasha. Oh this was not going to be good. The look on his face was one of supreme anger.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

*****Oh yeah that's right cliff hanger! The Party had to be broken up to give you guys some suspense and me time to plan out exactly what I want to happen. Stay tuned for part two!*****


	6. Chapter 6

****I loved the reviews. You guys are really getting into the story! So I wanted to say thank you for all the encouragement with my first story. I have some pretty awesome readers. And despite what some people may think I do not hate Inuyasha and Kikyo. I am not trying to "bash" them. Inuyasha has to start off as a cheating jerk to make this story work. If that bothers you then tough cookies. ****

Chapter 5

 _The party part 2_

Kagome couldn't stop laughing. "I can't believe we just did that!" She was on top of the world. "Did you hear the applause we got Sesshomaru? They loved us! I am going to have to eat crow and tell my mother that all those dance lessons she forced me into paid off. There will be no living with her after that. I had no idea you had moves either Sesshomaru. It seems that even though I have known you forever I don't really know a lot about you."

Sesshomaru leaned against the rail breathing in the sweet night air. "Kagome anything you wish to know you need only ask." He loved seeing her glow with happiness like this.

Kagome moved to stand before Sesshomaru and placed her hands on his chest. "Anything?"

"Yes anything with in reason" He chuckled. "I have nothing to hide from you."

"Okay then who was the first girl you ever fell in love with?", Kagome asked teasingly.

Sesshomaru lifted his hands to wrap around her waist. "You."

Kagome felt her heart do a little flip in her chest. "Really? When?"

Smirking he thought back to that long ago summer. "You remember that summer you were fifteen? I was home from college and doing laps in the pool and you came out and started pacing near the edge because you were upset with my brother."

Kagome laughed yes she did remember that summer. If she recalled correctly she had been wearing a white sundress when she had fallen in the pool. Sesshomaru had stopped doing his laps and helped pull her out. "I was so upset I tripped over my own feet and went straight into the pool."

"It was the first time I got my arms around you. You were so embarrassed you were like a little fish trying to wiggle away from me. Even sopping wet though I thought you were beautiful."

"I am pretty sure the fact that my dress was pretty much see through at that point had nothing to do with it!" Kagome giggled.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but grin. "Of course it did. You didn't realize it but after that day I watched you every time you came over."

"And I am pretty sure I was so embarrassed I did my best to avoid you. No girl wants to fall into a pool only to have their best friends hot older brother fish them out. It was mortifying!"

"You thought I was hot?" Kagome laughed at the shocked expression on his face. He was actually letting her see the real him not the mask of indifference he normally wore.

"Of course I did. You swam all the time and I liked to sneak peeks of you without your shirt on." She gave him her best devilish grin. Reaching up she stroked the stripes on his cheek.

Sesshomaru would have purred had he been a neko demon. Leaning down he kissed her softly on the lips. He let out a small growl of pleasure when she kissed him back and leaned her body into his.

"Well don't you two look cozy?"

Sesshomaru wanted to curse himself for not sensing his half-brother coming their way. He had been so wrapped up in Kagome he had not been keeping an eye out for Inuyasha. He had no delusions about how he would react to him being with Kagome. Inuyasha had always had a temper he couldn't completely control.

Kagome stiffened in Sesshomaru's arms and he shifted her so she was tucked against his side. "What do you want Inuyasha?" Kagome said coldly.

"Damn Kagome you are even starting to sound like the bastard. So how long did you wait before you ran and jumped in bed with my brother? I thought you were better than that Kagome." If Kagome didn't know any better she would have sworn he sounded hurt.

Kagome could feel Sesshomaru stiffen and laid a hand on his chest as if to restrain him. "Inuyasha I thought you were better than jumping into bed with my cousin but it looks like we were both wrong. Its honestly none of your business who I am with we have been over for more than a month. I am free to date and sleep with whomever I please."

Inuyasha growled in anger at her snide remarks. "To think I actually felt bad about what I did to you. My mistake."

Sesshomaru growled low in his chest. "Inuyasha I recommend that you stop there. If you insult Kagome again I promise you will regret it."

"I am not scared of you Sesshomaru. I have every right to be pissed my brother is screwing my ex-girlfriend! But hey the sluts all yours now." Inuyasha was now shouting

Red started to bleed into Sesshomaru's eyes. Releasing Kagome he was on Inuyasha in an instant. Wrapping his fist around Inuyasha's throat he pinned him against the wall. "I have not slept with her you idiot. I have more respect for her than that. I know that's a foreign concept for you but I suggest you learn it quickly."

A sharp cry sounded from the doorway as Kikyo dashed out on to the terrace. "Let him go!"

Kagome rushed forward and squeezed in between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "Let him go Sesshomaru he is not worth it. You and I know the truth of what is really going on between us and that's all that matters."

Focusing on Kagome's voice Sesshomaru felt himself calm. Dropping his brother he nuzzled Kagome's hair. "For you koi I will do anything."

Beaming up at him Kagome took his hand in hers and drew him away from Inuyasha and back inside to the party.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kikyo didn't know what to do. She was scared to death of Sesshomaru. She did not have to be a miko to understand that he was a powerful demon. She nearly wept in relief when Kagome rushed forward and tried to calm Sesshomaru.

Despite what everyone thought she really did care about Inuyasha. It hurt to see him so upset over her cousin. She knew that sleeping with Inuyasha had been wrong. She knew she shouldn't have slept with him before he ended things with Kagome but he promised that he would break things off soon. Things had just sparked between them unexpectedly and they had gotten swept away in it.

Once Kagome had Sesshomaru calmed and heading back toward the party she took tentative steps toward Inuyasha. He looked upset and angry and she felt uncertain about what to do. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha didn't look up. He was ashamed of himself. Sesshomaru was right. He hadn't been respectful and he had no claim over Kagome. He had screwed that up all on his own. Seeing them together had pissed him off but did he really have the right to be angry? Sitting down he rested his head back against the wall.

"Inuyasha baby are you okay? Should I get your parents?" Kikyo asked.

Shaking his head no, Inuyasha just stared out into the night. What the hell was wrong with him. He had just ruined any chance of having a friendship with Kagome ever again. Even though he felt a connection with Kikyo that he hadn't with Kagome she was still his best friend. He missed talking to her and hanging out like they used to.

"Do you regret being with me Inuyasha? Please don't lie." Kikyo for the first time felt like he was regretting his decision of being with her. Even when they had woken up after their first night together and found all of Inuyasha's things from Kagome's house arriving he hadn't looked as devastated as he did now.

"No Kikyo I don't regret being with you." He reached over and clasped her hand in his. "But I just let my anger and jealousy ruin any chance of Kagome and I being friends again. That is something I hadn't realized would hurt so much. We practically grew up together and I don't know how to live with out her in my life." He let out and agonized groan. "And starting a fight with Sesshomaru was not one of my best moments. He is viscous when his anger is piqued. He will make it his personal mission to make my life hell after this."

Lowering herself next to Inuyasha Kikyo rested her head on his shoulder. "I know you guys were always close and Kagome has been a good friend to me since my family moved back. I didn't mean to fall for you or hurt her. She is my cousin do you think I don't beat myself up over what I did to her. She is my family and I practically stabbed her in the back." Both of them felt guilt ridden.

"Lets get out of here I think I have had enough for one night." Nodding in agreement Kikyo gave him a sad smile and walked with him around the house and to their waiting town car.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Naraku smirked as he backed into the garden now wasn't this interesting. So Sesshomaru was dating Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend. Maybe he could use this. Dissention in the ranks couldn't hurt his goal of wanting to take down Sesshomaru Taisho and Taisho Industries.

Naraku chuckled as he walked down the garden path back to the garden entrance. All his life he had been underestimated. No one ever thought he would make it this far. He had built his company from the ground up! Not from daddy's old money. Sesshomaru would see soon that trying to block his company and insulting him had serious consequences.

"You know spying is considered rude." A silky feminine voice called out from the shadows.

Stilling Naraku looked back. "I could say the same to you Kagura."

Kagura walked into the light spilling out from the ballroom. "True but it makes me wonder just what you are up to."

Arching a brow Naraku looked down at her "And why would you care what I am doing?"

Kagura met his stare and arched her own eyebrow. "Maybe because Sesshomaru has made it on my naughty list. He was supposed to be mine not that little bitches."

Letting out an evil laugh Naraku offered his arm to her. "Kagura darling I think we can help one another out. I as well, have Sesshomaru on my naughty list."

Smiling at one another they strolled off into the night.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kagome spent the rest of the night charming Sesshomaru and herself out of a bad mood. She made him laugh and dance with her until her feet hurt. His parents had seated them at their table and it was obvious his father liked the idea of her and Sesshomaru together. Seeing that relaxed her and made the night easier to endure.

Having Inutashio's acceptance also seemed to ease their relationship into the social realm too. No one wanted to cross Inutashio. He was a very powerful demon not only in strength but also in the social power. Taisho Industries made a lot of money and owned a lot of businesses and with money came power. One of the things Kagome loved about him was the fact that he never let it go to his head. The whole Taisho family would give anyone the shirt off their backs. They held several charity fundraisers a year to help everything from orphaned children to third world countries get clean water.

As the night began to wrap up people began to come by the table to give their goodbyes to their hosts. Kagome let out a squeal of happiness as she saw Kouga and Ayame walk up. Launching herself from her seat Kagome hugged Ayame and then Kouga.

Kouga grinned and kept an arm around Kagome." Hey girl how have you been? You look amazing by the way." Kouga let out a long whistle of appreciation. Kagome elbowed him in the side but was smiling.

Sesshomaru let out a possessive growl. Kouga looked at him startled by the growl and let go of Kagome and stepped toward his mate. "Whoa there buddy I am not trying to take your girl. I am happy with my mate."

Kagome gave Sesshomaru a scolding look which he ignored. "You also used to have a crush on Kagome and if I remember correctly sang her embarrassing love songs."

Kouga blushed. "Hey I was 16 then. Men act stupid at that age when it comes to girls." Every male nodded their assent at that comment. "Besides Ayame and I just found out we are going to be having a pup!" A round of congratulations were given and Kouga glowed with pride.

"That's so exciting! I am so happy for you guys! I can't wait until the baby shower so I can buy you a bunch of cute baby clothes!" Kagome was almost as happy as the couple. They talked baby talk for a little while until Ayame stifled a yawn.

Kouga wrapped his arms around his mate and placed a doting kiss on her head. "Well we are going to head out guys. Looks like this baby is wearing my mate out already."

Kagome sighed as they walked away hand in hand. "Those two give me hope of finding true love. They have been together since senior year of high school and are still just as madly in love as they were when they first met." She sighed dreamily and then yawned.

Sesshomaru looked at his watch and noticed it was almost two in the morning. Slipping his arm around Kagome he looked at his father. "It is getting pretty late I think we are going to take our leave also. Kagome has seemed to finally worn herself out."

Inutashio and Izayoi chuckled and hugged them goodbye. "Izayoi my darling I think by this time next year we will be planning a wedding and maybe some grand pups."

Izayoi gave her mate a long suffering look. "Inutashio you stay out of it do you hear me? If it happens it happens." Inutashio just smiled and whistled as they made there way to their room.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Once inside the limo Kagome snuggled up next to Sesshomaru. "Thank you for the amazing night Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "The pleasure was all mine I assure you." Kagome's eyes began to droop and she was out before they even made it to the end of his patents drive.

Thirty minutes later Sesshomaru was getting a sense of deja vu as he carried a sleeping Kagome into his house. Only this time he had a guestroom already made up for her. Placing her on the guest bed he set about once again slipping off her heels and setting them and her clutch next to the bed. Dropping a light kiss on her lips he whispered her goodnight and shut off the lights.

Walking through the living room he stopped to wake up Jaken and send him on his way. Reaching his own room he took off his tuxedo and hung it up to be sent out to the dry cleaners. Grabbing a fresh pair of sleep pants he slipped them on and pulled a plain white t-shirt over his head.

He really wished he was crawling into bed with Kagome and not by himself but he knew it was too soon. He wanted to court her properly because now that he had her he wasn't letting her out of his sights. Letting out a long sigh he started to drift off to sleep. Right before he dropped off he heard the sound of two sets of feet pattering into his room and smiled. Two little bodies climbed into his bed and snuggled up next to him. Smiling he shifted and draped his arm around them and pulled them close. Life he thought couldn't get much better than this.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Kagome let out a little yawn and stretched as she woke up. A smile played over her face as she thought of the night before and how much she had enjoyed seeing this new side to Sesshomaru. If only Inuyasha hadn't marred the night with his nasty insults.

Frowning she thought back to the incident out on the terrace. She had always known he had a bad temper but letting it loose at her had hurt and pissed her off. If he had really been her best friend then why would he have tried to hurt her that way? Friends didn't go after each other like that. Sighing she opened her eyes. Things would forever be different between them now, irrevocably so.

Turning her head she took in the room around her. Everything was done in reds and whites. The room really was elegant in a soft way that made her smile. Her gaze drifted over to the night stand and she spotted her shoes and clutch sitting on top of a set of clothes. Sitting up she dropped the shoes to the floor and set the clutch on the bed next to her. Picking up the clothes she assumed hey were Sesshomaru's. The white t-shirt was long enough to be a dress on her but at least the black gym shorts had a draw string so she could tighten them.

Deciding she could use a shower she unfastened the barrowed jewelry and slipped them in her clutch so she wouldn't loose them. Grabbing the clothes she found the door that led into the adjoining bath. Walking in she froze this had to be the largest guest bath that she had ever seen. The marble countertops gleamed and the shower was big enough for four of her.

Kagome set the barrowed clothes on the counter and began undressing. She folded her dress and underwear and set them on the closed toilet seat and then set about pulling all the little bobby pins in her hair out. She sighed in relief when her hair tumbled down around her shoulders. Turning toward the shower she turned it on and waited for the water to heat up. Once she got it just right she climbed inside the monstrosity of a shower and let the hot water wash away her bad mood.

Reaching for the shampoo she almost laughed as she noticed it happened to be her favorite scent. Of course he would stock the bathroom with her shampoo and conditioner. Her heart melted just a little bit more for Sesshomaru. The rest of her shower was spent with a grin on her face.

Once she was out of the shower and dried off she began digging through the drawers and under the counter for something to brush her hair with. She found a comb in the drawer and unopened toothbrush and tube of toothpaste. Under the sink she found a hair dryer. Kagome swore the man thought of everything as she set about getting ready.

Dressed in her barrowed clothes and bare feet she stepped out into an unfamiliar hallway. The smell of breakfast cooking caught her attention and she followed her nose. It lead her down the hallway to a set of stairs and to the kitchen she remembered sitting in when waiting for Jaken to take her home.

Resting her shoulder against the doorway she took in the scene before her. Sesshomaru stood in his pajamas in front of the stove readying pans and issuing orders to the two little chefs standing on stools and mixing ingredients in bowls next to him. What was left of the wall that she had put up around her heart after Inuyasha cheated on her simply crumbled.

Sesshomaru began pouring batter into a pan making pancakes. Ushering the little minions off their stools they scooted down to go set the table. He smelled her before he saw her. Smiling he turned toward her. She was resting against the entry way looking absolutely adorable in his cloths. They were entirely too large for her and the shorts almost looked like pants.

"Hungry?" He asked smiling rakishly at her. Nodding she walked over and hugged and kissed Shippo and Rin. "Hey don't I get a hug and a kiss I am cooking for this hungry hoard." That earned a giggle from the children as they watched the two adults with mischievous smiles.

Kagome gave Sesshomaru a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "So how is the hoard doing this morning?" Shippo and Rin started to chatter away about everything they had done the night before while Sesshomaru finished cooking.

Kagome had to admit she liked a man who knew his way around the kitchen. Inuyasha could have burned water. She nearly moan as she took her first bite. "This is absolutely amazing Sesshomaru. How did you learn to cook?"

Sesshomaru smiled at her. "I am a single man that likes his privacy. I don't like having people in and out of my home so I learned to cook."

"Daddy makes the best breakfast ever", Rin pipped up. Syrup dripped down her little chin but she looked like she was in heaven. "Did you know Shippo and I will be going to the same school? Rin is so excited!"

"Yeah momma I will actually know someone there now!" Shippo practically beamed with that statement.

"That is pretty amazing baby."

"Momma I am not a baby anymore I am six!"

Her little guy was growing up so fast. "Well good sir your grandmother will be picking you up from school until I can find a sitter for you."

"Kagome if you would like Jaken picks up Rin and could easily pick up Shippo also and you wouldn't have to find one."

Lowering her fork Kagome studied Sesshomaru to make sure he was serious. Of course the man was. He was great with Rin and from what she had seen he was good with Shippo as well. "If you are sure you are ok with him coming here then I am ok with it."

"Of course I am Kagome I would not offer if I did not mean it." And besides it would give him an excuse to see her every day. He wanted her here in his home and he knew Shippo was a part of the package. He liked the little guy he was smart and sweet. It was clear Kagome was an excellent mother to him despite only being a young single mother with a full time career. It was just another thing to admire about her.

"Miss Kagome are you going to come to the park with us this afternoon? Shippo and I had so much fun last weekend." Rin gave Kagome her best puppy eyes.

"Please mamma can we? This is the last weekend before summer break is over", Shippo said imploringly.

"Honey I would love too but I need to drop Sango's jewelry back off to her then catch up on all the house work that I am behind on. I am sorry." She hated to see the look of disappointment on his face. And as much as she would love to let him have a day of fun she had to get laundry done or they both would be running around naked.

"I would be delighted to take Shippo for the day and let you get everything taken care of. If you wanted I could bring him home along with something for dinner. "Shippo and Rin let out cries of triumph.

Could this man get any more perfect? "Thank you Sesshomaru. I really appreciate this."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshomaru pulled into the parking lot of the park and looked back at the two children in his back seat. "Rin, Shippo, I would like to talk to the two of you before you go play." Once he was sure he had their full attention he continued. "First off Shippo as the man of your house I wanted to get your blessing to date your mother."

Surprised Shippo eyed Sesshomaru skeptically. "Are your intentions honorable? If you hurt my momma I am going to have to hurt you." The look on Shippo's face showed Sesshomaru that he was deadly serious.

Sesshomaru bit back a smile and nodded keeping his face serious. "Of course I have only the highest regard for your mother Shippo. I care about her very much. I also wanted you to know that I know she is a package deal. I know I can't have her without you. If things go where I want them too and Kagome and I marry I would want to also adopt you as my son. Would you be ok with that?"

Shippo fidgeted in his car seat for a second before meeting Sesshomaru's eyes. "I guess that would be ok. I like you and I like Rin too. I guess that would make her my sister huh?"

Sesshomaru nodded once again. "Yes it would. So I would expect you to protect her like one."

"Of course I would! But if you marry my mom then you gotta give her more babies. She always promised me that when she met the right guy and got married she would give me lots of brothers and sisters."

Sesshomaru tried not to choke. "If Kagome wants to have more children eventually then I am completely ok with that."

Thinking things over Shippo scrunched his face up. "That means you gotta buy her a ring. When people get married the guy buys the girl a ring."

Sesshomaru could not believe where this conversation was going. He had asked for it though so he would do his best to answer any questions Shippo threw at him. "I promise I will buy your mother the perfect ring when the time comes and I will even let you approve of it first Deal?"

Shippo stuck his hand out and said, "Deal."

"What about you Rin would you be ok with Kagome as a mother?"

"Daddy I would love to have Miss Kagome as a momma and Shippo as a brother! But I want more brothers and sisters too!" Rin put on her best stern face and crossed her arms.

Sesshomaru had a feeling the kids were already planning to extend their little family before he even got a chance to make his relationship official with Kagome. "Yes Rin if Kagome agrees we will give the two of you brothers and sisters."

Pacified the children nodded to Sesshomaru and unbuckled themselves before bolting for the playground.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kagome was exhausted. After getting home from Sesshomaru's she had changed clothes and ran over to Sango's where she spent the next two hours going over every detail of the night before. Sango being a true friend had cheered on Sesshomaru and booed the drama with Inuyasha.

Once she had escaped Sango's house she had come home to dive into house work. The floors were now vacuumed, the laundry washed and folded, and the kitchen was spotless. Flopping down on the couch she let out a weary sigh. It was already past four o'clock and she desperately needed to get a shower and change out of her yoga pants and baggy t-shirt.

Right when she was getting ready to resign herself to getting up the doorbell chimed. Praying Sesshomaru wasn't already back she ran a hand through her messy hair and raced to go open the door. Swinging it open she nearly keeled over when she saw Kikyo standing on her front step looking fresh and professional. If Kagome hadn't hated her before she did now. Of course she would look like hell when she was about to have a confrontation with her cousin.

Kikyo gave a hesitant smile and asked to come in. Kagome could only nod and step back. Stiffening her spine she ushered Kikyo into her living room and perched on the edge of her couch. "How did you get my address Kikyo?"

"My mom got it from your mom. I love the house its cute." She tried a smile on Kagome but when she got response back she hurried on. "Listen Kagome I know you probably hate my guts right now but I really wanted to come and have an honest conversation with you and try to clear the air."

"Isn't it a little late to sit down and have an honest conversation now?" Kagome asked truthfully.

"Kagome I don't want you thinking that I jumped into bed with Inuyasha to steal him from you. When I interviewed him for that piece for my magazine I realized that he was everything that you had always said he was. After what I went through with Naraku it was nice to talk to a guy that was funny, sweet, and a gentleman."

"Well he isn't everything I said he was or he would never had cheated on me with you now would he?" Kagome snapped at her.

Gritting her teeth Kikyo tried not to get upset with Kagome. After all she had every right to be furious with her. "That night you saw us was the first time we had been together Kagome. Sure we had a couple lunch dates and a dinner or two before but that was while I was working on the article. But the more time we spent around one another the more we liked each other. Then when he asked me to his apartment I just couldn't say no. I knew something might possibly happen and I wont deny that. When I got there he told me how much he was starting to care about me and that you and he had been drifting apart. Kagome he said he was going to sit down and talk to you and let you know he wasn't happy anymore and was going to break things off. That's the only reason I let things go that far."

Kagome felt herself starting to shake she was so mad. "So what that is supposed to make everything ok? Hey he was going to break up with her anyway so why not sleep with him? He should have confronted me and broken things off with me first if he wasn't happy. Then maybe I could have been a little more open to you guys getting together. For that matter you could have come to me and told me that you were developing feelings for him and at least then I wouldn't have been blindsided and humiliated!"

Kikyo shrunk back from Kagome's rage. Even though she was physically larger than her cousin Kagome was renowned for her fiery temper when riled. "Kagome I swear we were not trying to do that to you things just happened neither one of us meant to fall for each other."

"What do you want from me Kikyo? For me to tell you I forgive you and that every things ok now that I understand what really happened? Because guess what it is not ok. You both broke my heart and ruined our friendships all on your own. Maybe one day I can forgive you but that day is not today. I would appreciate it if you would leave now. Shippo should be home soon and I need to get a shower." Kagome stalked to the front door and threw it open.

Kikyo got up slowly and smoothed the skirt of her business suit. "I am sorry you feel that way Kagome. Like I said I just wanted to clear the air and let you know what really happened." And with that she sailed out the door with false confidence.

Kagome slammed the door shut and leaned back against it. Hot tears of anger trailed down her face. She had stood up for herself and she wouldn't regret that. Dashing away the tears on her face she shoved off the door and went to take her shower.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kagome had pretty much settled her nerves by the time Sesshomaru knocked on the door. Smiling she took a breath and let him in. The kids dashed in behind him carrying bags of take out. Shippo showed Rin the way to the kitchen leaving her alone in the living room with Sesshomaru.

"So did you guys have fun? Shippo did behave himself didn't he?"

"Yes they were fine but Shippo will probably need a bath. They played pretty hard."

"Good I am glad he had fun. I managed to get twice as much done than I would have with him here today. Tomorrow we will actually be able to do something together."

"Kagome are you okay you look a little strained? Did something happen while we were gone?" Sesshomaru would kill his idiot brother if he had done anything to upset Kagome.

Kagome rubbed her temples trying not to let a headache come on. "Kikyo decided to show up and 'clear the air' as she put it. It turned into a pretty interesting argument but I promise I am fine just a little worn out."

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and let her rest her head on his chest. Rubbing a soothing hand up and down her back he murmured to her "Everything will be okay. Lets get these children fed and I will get Rin out of your hair so you can settle Shippo in for the night so you can get some rest yourself."

"I don't know how I got so lucky to have you Sesshomaru. I know we haven't been close until recently but you have been nothing short of amazing."

Smiling into her hair he dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "I try. You deserve to have some one to support you and help when you need it. You are a special woman Kagome and I just want the chance to show you how special I think you are."

Kagome went up on her tip toes and placed a kiss on his lips. "I would love to give you that chance Sesshomaru. Now lets get these kids fed!" Grabbing his hand she pulled him toward the kitchen. "Alright kids lets see some hand washing before you go sticking those grubby paws in that food!"


	8. Chapter 8

_***I just wanted to give a shout out to the best readers ever. The reviews I got had me cracking up. Some of you are a little bloodthirsty so who knows I might write in a little fight scene later in the story. Thank you guys for all the support! So without any further ado enjoy!***_

Chapter 7

Life was good in Kagome's world. She fell into an easy routine with Sesshomaru. Jaken would pick up the kids every day and take them back to Sesshomaru's house. Sesshomaru would get home before her to start dinner and invite her and Shippo to stay and eat. At first she had said no but the aromas coming out of the kitchen every night wore her down. So they started having family dinners before she took Shippo home.

Then the next week when she was late one night Sesshomaru had fed Shippo and had him already started on homework by the time she made it there to pick him up. So she had agreed to stay until he was finished and ate the plate of food Sesshomaru had set aside for her. That then progressed to Friday movie nights together and Saturday park days for the kids.

So here she sat curled up next to Sesshomaru on the couch watching Despicable Me as the children chowed down on pizza on the floor in front of them. He had so seamlessly eased her into spending more and more time in his home that she hardly realized what was happening. She enjoyed that easy slide into life as a couple with him.

Once the movie ended they herded the kids up stairs to brush teeth and get tucked into the twin beds in Rin's room. Taking turns they gave hugs and kissed heads goodnight. Moving back down stairs they put in their adult movie and cuddled on the couch. This was the part Kagome liked best. He would wrap his arms around her and drop kisses on her cheek and shoulder making her shiver.

About halfway through the romantic comedy Kagome turned in Sesshomaru's arms and kissed him hotly. Nipping his lips she pulled back and gave him a mischievous smile. Sesshomaru grinned back and grabbed her hips pulling her up to straddle his lap.

Leaning in Kagome slid her lips over his lightly before trailing them over his jaw and to his sensitive ear. Softly she blew on it then licked the outer shell. She almost laughed when she felt him shiver against her and tighten his hold on her hips. "Do you like that", she whispered seductively in his ear.

"Yes" Sesshomaru rumbled low in his chest. He wanted nothing more than to rip off her little shorts and take her right here on the couch. Over the last couple weeks things had steadily become more and more heated between them but he always ended things before they got too far. He didn't want to rush her. He just wanted to enjoy the anticipation of the buildup. When he finally took her she would know she was his and no one else's.

Sliding his hands down he cupped her butt and fit her firmly against himself. "I am starting to think you enjoy torturing me." Not that he minded. He loved the way she wiggled against him and the breathy moans she made when he did something she liked.

Kagome swore the man was inhumanly large. Not that she had done more than felt it but he was definitely larger than Inuyasha. She rubbed herself against him and moaned leaning into him capturing his lips again. The man was an incredible kisser she could kiss him for days. Sliding her hands down his chest she ran them under his shirt and hummed in pleasure as she felt warm skin and hard muscle. He was built like a Greek god.

Regretfully she pulled her hands back. Too much more and they might pass the point of no return. Sighing she settled against him and let him stroke her back gently until she relaxed. She knew this had to be killing him too but the kids were right upstairs and heaven forbid if you came down stairs for some reason.

"Kagome my Father and Izayoi will be taking Rin Saturday night for what I am told is grandparent bonding time. I assume that is just another way to say he will no doubt spend the time spoiling her. He also asked me to see if you would mind if they had Shippo over as well. We could pick them up Sunday afternoon and have a family dinner there."

Kagome bit his neck. "I already know where you are going with this and yes your parents can take him for the night and yes I will come over Saturday night."

Smart little mix. "Really who knows I might just take a night for myself. You know go have a drink at my favorite bar and hope some poor girl doesn't pass out in my car." He grinned as she bit his neck a little more forcefully. "Alright I would love to spend Saturday night with you. I really would like to have another date night with no kids. You could wear that little black dress that you wore that night at the bar."

"Oh are you taking me somewhere fancy then", Kagome said giving him her best coy look.

"Now how am I supposed to surprise you with a romantic date if I you know all of the details?"

"Any night with you is an amazing night Sesshomaru. If you keep this up I might never let you go." If he had things his way she wouldn't.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Naraku sat in front of his fire place sipping on bourbon. He had spent the last three weeks going over intelligence provided by Kagura. The little wind demon knew an awful lot about Sesshomaru both his habits and schedule. She was proving to be quite the asset in bed and out of it. She most assuredly didn't mind playing dirty.

Setting down his glass he read through the newest information she had given him. Apparently little Kagome Higurashi was spending an awful lot of time at Sesshomaru's home. As he had a sample of her cousin Kikyo he could only imagine what delightful little things they were doing. Too bad his security around his home was so tight he would have liked to watch. Or even better get pictures to taunt Inuyasha with.

The bastard had Kagome first and now he was fucking Kikyo. Not that he could blame him she could give good head. Maybe he could pay her a little visit and take down memory lane after he destroyed the Taisho's.

Right now he had to focus on Sesshomaru's weak spots and find the best moment to strike him. He had already figured out that he adored his daughter Rin but she was surrounded twenty four seven. Taking her would be nearly impossible. But then there was the new and budding romance between him and Kagome.

Ahh now that looked more promising. She was an independent mother and always bouncing between work, her house, and Sesshomaru's. He wandered how easy it would be to get into her home and take her without Sesshomaru knowing. Wouldn't he be destroyed knowing his little miko was gone and no one could find her? Yes he would have to find out what kind of security she had and when he could get her alone.

Smiling to himself he felt the beginnings of a plan formulate in his head. All he needed was a little more time and he would have his revenge. The Taisho's would learn to fear him.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Tuesday afternoon on her lunch break Kagome finally found time to call her best friend and fill her in on the latest details. "OOOOh girl you are going to get frisky with Sesshomaru Saturday night. You better call me after and give me all the details." Kagome laughed at her friends excited voice on the other end of the line.

"I swear Miroku has worn off on you. You have never been so perverted before!"

"Kagome that is because you were not banging one of the hottest and reclusive men on the planet before." Sango smiled as she heard Kagome's laughter. "Come on you know you are going to want to spill the beans to me after you do the deed with Mister Hottie pants."

"Hottie pants? What are you five Sango? I don't know if I am going to go divulging intimate details to you but I might slip you a few interesting ones."

"Like what Kagome?" Sango was dying to know anything that had to do with Kagome and Sesshomaru. It was almost like Kagome's life had become her own personal soap opera.

"Well I can already tell you the man can kiss like no ones business. And boy does he know how to use his fangs!"

"Kagome you better watch out or he might turn you into a little nympho! So there is one thing that I just got to know… Who is bigger Sesshomaru or Inuyasha?"

Kagome nearly choked on her bottle of water. "Sango I really don't know if I should tell you that."

"How about if I promise I wont tell anyone at the office? Then will you tell me? Please Kagome It will be our little secret!"

Kagome grinned. "Okay as long as you promise not to tell anyone." After hearing Sango swear once again on the penalty of death she wouldn't she answered, "Sesshomaru easy. I didn't know men could get that big and it honestly is a little intimidating."

Sango almost wept. "You didn't know men could get that big? Either Inuyasha was packing a baby carrot or I am jealous as hell right now."

This time Kagome did choke. Coughing water out of her lungs she tried to stop from laughing. Laughter only encouraged Sango to be even more outrageous. "Sango you are crazy but I love you. I assure Inuyasha was not packing a baby carrot."

"Then it is official I hate you. So what has Mister Hottie pants got planned for Saturday night?"

"He wouldn't give me any details he just said to wear the black dress I wore that night at the bar. I figure I can pair that with my sexy black lace undies and my black heels with the stiletto."

"Look at you go! My little Kagome is all grown up! You know you could be really daring and ditch the undies."

Smacking her face into her palm Kagome tried not to blush at Sango's words. "I cannot go walking around with no underwear on! What if he takes me out to some fancy restaurant? The last thing I want is to have a Lindsay Lohan moment."

"Okay you might have a point there but you should definitely keep that move in the arsenal it drives men crazy. I did it to Miroku once and he had to sit through a whole dinner at the restaurant before he could get me home to do anything about it. Also taking a tasteful seminude pick and sending it to them in public also works just as well."

"Yep it is official you are now the female version of Miroku."

"Hey to each their own! I happen to love my man just the way he is."

"Sango I am pretty sure you are the only one who can handle that man. Well I have to go my lunch hour is almost up but I will let you know how the weekend goes!" Ending the call Kagome got up from her seat at the deli across the street from her clinic and got the oddest feeling she was being watched. Shrugging it off she headed back to work.


	9. Chapter 9

_****This chapter will contain adult content. It will be marked clearly for any reader who feels uncomfortable with sex scenes. For the rest of you enjoy ;) ****_

Chapter 8

Kagome felt like it was a first date. Nerves warred with excitement as she soaked in her bath tub. Shippo was already at Sesshomaru's parents home and probably having the time of his life. If she remembered correctly there was whole game room somewhere in their mansion. She now had plenty of time to pamper herself before the big night.

She took her time and made sure she shaved legs and under her arms smooth before taking her body lotion and rubbing it all over from head to toe. It was her favorite cherry blossom scent that she knew for a fact drove Sesshomaru wild. Walking naked to her dresser she searched through her underwear drawer until she found her matching black lace set and slid them on. She didn't know why but wearing them made her feel powerful and sexy.

Next came the requested little black dress. This time she pulled the top down far enough to show a little hint of cleavage. Satisfied with the way it looked she went back to her bathroom to do her hair and makeup. She decided to go for smokey and sultry eyes and slick red lips. For her hair she straightened it and brushed it until it gleamed and tumbled down her back.

She debated on jewelry for a moment and decided against it. It would probably just get in the way or lost she thought wickedly. Walking to her closet she grabbed her heels and slipped them on before moving to the mirror once more. She was going to blow Sesshomaru's mind. By the time they got to the bedroom he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of her.

With a wicked smile and a sway of her hips she was out the door.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshomaru had never been this nervous before in his life. He had checked details and then rechecked them. He had transformed his back patio into a romantic alfresco dining area. Roses were in a vase on the table and the lights were dimed. Pristine china gleamed and cloth napkins were expertly folded and placed next to the dinner ware.

To add a romantic glow he had placed candles all around the patio and even had a few in the pool that were carved into rose blossoms. He was determined to make tonight perfect for her. Turning on the outdoor music system he set it to play quietly in the background. Some long forgotten singer crooned out a song about loving a woman for the first time.

Running inside he pulled out the canapés he had ordered from the French restaurant his father had recommended. He hoped they tasted as good as they looked. He had decided to pair them with his wine sauce covered chicken and fresh greens. Carrying the tray of food out to the patio he set it next on the table small wooded table set aside just for food. She would need all the energy she could get for the night he had planned.

Walking back in the house he went to his room and dimmed the lights and lite the candles there as well. They would fill the room with a heady scent. He had already spread the rose petals on the bed and had a fresh box of condoms in his night stand drawer. The stage had been set now all he needed was Kagome.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kagome parked in her usual spot in Sesshomaru's driveway and felt like her heart was in her throat. Telling herself to woman up she got out of her car and headed up his front steps. Taking one last calming breath she rang the doorbell.

Sesshomaru opened it looking good enough to eat. He wore black dress pants and polished loafers. His dark blue dress shirt set off his markings and made his gorgeous golden eyes pop. He had left the top buttons of his shirt undone to show a tantalizing glimpse of firm male chest.

He smiled at her and pulled her inside for a kiss. "Umm you smell incredible as always Kagome." Backing away from her he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the back of the house. "I hope you brought an appetite with you tonight. I have a meal fit for a king prepared."

"You know I am always hungry Sesshomaru. And I didn't know we were eating in." Or she just might have tried out Sango's stupid panty trick she thought to herself.

"I hope you don't mind staying in I didn't want to share you tonight. And with the way you look right now I am happy with my decision I would hate to have to kill a man for staring at you too long. You look like Aphrodite reincarnated tonight."

Kagome glowed in pleasure at his words because she knew he meant them. Allowing him to get the back door for her she walked out onto his back patio and smiled dreamily. This looked like something out of a movie. No one had ever went through this much trouble for her before except him. Damn if she wasn't falling in love with him.

Sesshomaru walked to her chair and pulled it out for her. Smiling she sat and allowed him to scoot her forward. "Wine? I have a lovely white that I believe will complement the meal." Nodding her head yes she watched him gracefully poor wine in both of their glasses.

"Everything looks beautiful Sesshomaru thank you."

"Tonight is all about you so sit back and enjoy koi. You can try some of these canapés while I plate our dinner. I have roasted chicken with wine sauce and fresh greens."

Kagome smiled as she nibbled. "So how long did it take you to set all this up?"

Sesshomaru tossed her a grin over his shoulder. "Not all that long. I had everything pretty well planned out so it was just setting the ball in motion." Kagome hid her smile. Yeah right he had probably spent all day going over every single detail until it was perfect. It was just how he was made.

Setting the plated dishes in front of her he topped off her wine before taking his own seat. He did his best to pay attention to their conversation but her scent was heady and clogged his head. The candle light made her skin glow and look like the softest of silks. He thought she would never finish her meal.

When she finally had taken her last bite her took the remote he had in his pocket out and turned up the music a little. Walking around the table to her he pulled her chair back and offered his hand. "May I have this dance Kagome?"

Kagome placed her hand in Sesshomaru's and gave him an adoring look. He twirled her around once before resting her against his chest and swaying to the music with her. Kagome let out a sigh of contentment. He never failed to surprise her with his sweetness.

"You put the stars to shame tonight and I don't ever think I have been happier than at this moment with you," he murmured. Her heart did a flip in her chest and she looked up into his eyes begging him to kiss her.

Leaning down he let them slide into a sweet kiss. Then he shifted the angle of his mouth and deepened it. Slipping his hands down to her butt he cupped it and pulled her against him so she could see just how much he wanted her. "I had planned on chocolate mousse for dessert but koi all I want it you,"

Her heart melting in her chest she breathily said, "Then take me." That was all the encouragement he needed. He growled and boosted her up in his arms so she could wrap her legs around his waist and took her to his room.

Lemon Beware…..Read at your own risk…

Kagome couldn't get enough of him. It was like his kiss was intoxicating. She pulled at the buttons on his shirt trying to get them open as they burst into his bedroom. Tears stung her eyes as she took in the candles and rose petals. The moment and time were finally perfect and she was going to have him.

Sesshomaru laid her down gently on the bed and stepped back from her to take off her heels and dropped them one by one on the floor. Taking first one foot he gently massaged it and dropped a kiss on the top of it before taking the next one and giving it the same treatment. Kagome moaned and relaxed against the bed. She was in heaven.

When Sesshomaru came down over her she jerked his shirt out of the waist band of his pants and nearly ripped it off him in an attempt to get to skin. She kissed his chest and bit his shoulder even as she was running her hands across the broad expanse of his back.

Sesshomaru growled in pleasure as she attacked his body. The scent of her arousal filled his head and ate at his control. Grabbing the hem of her dress he pushed it up her thighs and over her hips revealing to him her black lace panties. Moving out of the reach of her hands and mouth he tugged her hips to the edge of the bed and went down on his knees.

He spread her legs wide and moved between them to place a kiss to her center. Sliding his palms back up her legs he wrapped his fingers under the waistband of her panties and pulled them down her legs. He heard her breath catch and he grinned, she was beautiful. He palmed her hips in his hands and ran his tongue down her moist cleft earning him a moan this time. Then he ravaged her. She tasted like the sweetest of morsels and he couldn't get enough.

Kagome arched her back as sensation after sensation wracked her body. She felt like she was on fire and never wanted it to end. His tongue was doing wicked things to her body. She clutched at the covers under her as a wave of intense pleasure rolled through her hard causing her to cry out.

Sesshomaru's beast was jerking on the end of its chain begging to be let out. Hearing Kagome orgasm made him wild to have her. Standing up he toed off his shoes and undid his pants shoving them down his long powerful legs. He quickly helped her get her dress off and she was left in nothing but her black lace bra. Climbing on the bed with her he positioned her in the center of it and bit her nipple through the bra.

Kagome's nerve ending were all standing on end. Every touch and cares he gave her was almost too much. When he unclipped her bra and took her breasts in his hands she thought she would die.

Dipping his head down he suckled her breast and his hand pinched the nipple of her other one. How was her skin so soft? Leaving her breasts his mouth latched on to hers even as his hand slid down to her womanhood to stroke her clit.

Kagome arched her hips into his hand as heat built back up in her belly. She had never had sex like this before it was life altering. She would never be happy with normal sex again.

Sesshomaru tore his moth from Kagome's and gritted out "Condom." Before rolling over to his night stand and taking one out. Ripping it open he sheathed himself and shifted between Kagome's legs. She wrapped them tightly around his waist wild to finally have him in her.

Reaching down between them he positioned himself to her entrance. Slowly he eased himself in not wanting to hurt her. When he was sheathed completely he battled to keep control and not just pound himself into her hot wet body. She was so tight he swore he was going to die or lose control, hell maybe both.

Kagome sucked in a breath as he filled her to the hilt. She arched her back and moaned and that one moan snapped what was left of his control.

Sesshomaru started off easy but when she moaned he started to pick up pace unable to hold back any longer. Moving faster going deeper he did everything he could to drive her as crazy as he was. She began clawing at his back and biting his shoulder chanting for him to give her more.

He pumped hard and fast but fought to keep his orgasm at bay until she went first. Angling his hips he rubbed against her clit causing her to cry out and clench tight around him. Within seconds she was coming and screaming his name.

As a blinding orgasm wrecked her she swore Sesshomaru got larger and larger until he bucked his hips into her and let loose his own growl of release. Sated and limp he fell on top of her.

End of Lemon…You are now free to read more….

Kagome floated on cloud nine for a minute unaware of anything but her own happiness. Then she realized she couldn't breathe thanks to the mountain of a man on top of her. "Sesshomaru", she gasped out, "I can't breathe."

Groaning he wrapped his arms around her and rolled so that she laid sprawled on top of him. That was when she realized he was still inside her. As if knowing what she was thinking he eased her concerns. "Inu youkai do that to make sure their mating is effective I will be able to pull out in a minute."

True to his word he slipped out of her a minute later and went to the bathroom to clean up. Crawling back in bed with her he pulled her against his side and nuzzled her neck. "Kagome you have just made all my dreams come true and given me a night that I will always cherish."

Sighing at his poetic words Kagome wrapped herself around him. "It has never been like that for me before Sesshomaru. I don't think it could ever be like that with anyone but you." Filled with joy Sesshomaru gently kissed her and drifted off to sleep with her in his arms.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kagome woke up in a cocoon of warmth. Opening her eyes she looked at Sesshomaru's bedside clock, it was already ten a.m. They had spent the night wearing each other out and she couldn't be happier. Shifting slowly away from Sesshomaru and out from under the covers she eased herself off the bed. Walking naked toward his bathroom she went to take a shower.

She had thought his guest bath was extravagant until she had seen his personal one. The floors and towel racks were heated so you never had to worry about getting chilly. He had gorgeous double sinks with plenty of countertop space. He also had a tub with jets that she couldn't wait to try out. Then there was the shower. It had three heads, a bench, and aroma therapy or sauna depending on your mood.

Picking the temp she wanted she stepped inside and started washing. She had just gotten done shampooing her hair when she felt strong arms wrap around her. She jumped and nearly shrieked in surprise. She could feel the vibrations of Sesshomaru's laughter against her back. "Sorry koi but you looked to irresistible."

Elbowing him she got loose to wash the shampoo out of her hair. "You just stay on your side of the shower until I get done." Sesshomaru gave her a smirk but stayed on his side of the shower until she was done washing.

When she was done washing the soap off her body she felt Sesshomaru's large hands wrap around her breasts and begin to massage them. Groaning she arched back into him. "Don't you ever get tired?"

"I can never get enough of you Kagome. But don't worry I am not going to take you in the shower yet. I need sustenance woman. Lets go make some breakfast!" Laughing she followed him out of the shower.

An hour later she sat at his kitchen table sipping juice in nothing more than one of his t-shirts. "Sesshomaru I think you missed your calling as a cook."

Arching an arrogant brow he chuckled. "A man has to eat. I might as well make what I am eating good. Now I will go grab your overnight bag from your car and you can do the dishes. As much as I love seeing you in nothing but my shirt I don't think it would be appropriate for an afternoon at my parents."

Kagome laughed and slapped him on the butt and gave him an impish grin and set about collecting the dished from the table.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

At four o'clock Kagome and Sesshomaru were ready to pick up their children. As much they had enjoyed the night to themselves they missed the happy chatter of kids in the house. They had opted to take Sesshomaru's car and the ride was easy and filled with laughter.

The laughter was short lived as they pulled into the drive of his fathers estate. Sitting in the drive was Inuyasha's car. Whipping her head toward Sesshomaru she looked into his surprised eyes. "Did you know Inuyasha was going to be here?"

"I did not or I would have warned you. When my parents suggested that we stay for a family dinner I did not believe that included Inuyasha as well." His father was going to pay for this if Kagome suffered even one moment of pain.

Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand and gave it a squeeze of reassurance. "If you don't want to stay I can get the kids and make excuses. I would not blame you for not wanting to see Inuyasha after his behavior last time."

As desperately as she wanted to take the out Sesshomaru was handing her Kagome knew she couldn't. Eventually they were going to come face to face and have to deal with one another. She was seeing his brother and she loved Inutashio and Izayoi so there was no avoiding him forever. So she would put on her big girl panties and meet this situation head on.

"No lets go do this. I can deal with him for one evening as long as he behaves himself." So with that she opened her door and prepared for the worst family dinner ever.


	10. Chapter 10

***Hey guys I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews. I don't think I ever laughed so hard as I did when I read them. You guys really are the best! I really do enjoy reading your reviews and seeing how you are getting into this story. ***

Chapter 9

 _2 weeks before_

Inuyasha had run out of options. His brother wouldn't answer his calls, e mails, texts, or even admit him entrance onto his estate. Sesshomaru had effectively froze him out. How was he supposed to fix things when he could only get in touch with his assistant or secretary? Inuyasha did not even have Kagome's new number to reach her and he wouldn't just show up unannounced at her home. That clearly had not worked well for Kikyo.

With all options exhausted he went to the one man he knew could help him. His father. Inuyasha parked his car in his fathers drive and prepared to go beg for mercy. Inuyasha wasn't stupid, his father loved Kagome like a daughter and Inuyasha had hurt her. His father was less than pleased with him already. If he found out everything he had said last weekend at the charity fundraiser his father would be furious.

Walking determinedly to his fathers office he stopped before the mahogany door and knocked firmly. A few seconds later his father called out for him to enter. He went into his fathers lair and sat in one of the over stuffed chairs before his fathers massive wooden desk. Even though his father was retired Inuyasha knew he monitored the company closely to make sure no errors occurred.

"So Inuyasha, what brings you to me today?" His father eyed him carefully, he no doubt knew this was coming. The man knew everything that happened with his family and company. And this situation involved a little of both.

"As you have probably heard I was an ass to Kagome and Sesshomaru at the charity fundraiser. I was pissed off to see them together and said some stuff I shouldn't have. Sesshomaru refuses to talk to me and I don't have anyway to get in touch with Kagome to try to set things right. I need your help." It hurt to ask but better to ask then deal with the guilt that was already heavy on his shoulders.

Inutashio studied his son for a moment saying nothing. He could practically see the guilt wrapped around Inuyasha choking him. "Inuyasha you put this on yourself boy. Because you handled things so poorly you lost your best friend and then you go and do it again a later. What did you expect to happen?"

Slumping in his chair Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't think, that's the problem. I figured I could give Kagome time to cool off and hate me for a while. Then maybe eventually I could apologize and make things right between us. Instead I find her coming to that part with Sesshomaru and I just kind of snapped. I know I was a jerk and let my anger get out of control but I am sorry I hurt her dad. I hate knowing there is some black nasty cloud hanging between us."

"And what about your brother? Are you going to straighten things out with him?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah I need to apologize to Sesshomaru as well. I know he was not trying to get back at me with Kagome or trying to use her. So I can suck it up and move on if he can."

Folding his hands on top of his desk Inutashio leaned forward toward his son. "Give me a week or two and I will arrange for you to talk to them here. I will not tolerate anyone acting a fool in my home and you will apologize and clear the air. Understood?"

"Yes father, I understand."

 _Present time at the Taisho estate._

Holding hands and presenting a united front Sesshomaru and Kagome strolled into the family room of his fathers mansion. Inutashio and Izayoi set on the loveseat together and Inuyasha sat in the chair next to them, leaving the couch across from his parents open. They sat down and prepared for whatever was about to happen.

Inutashio looked at them all before speaking, "I have gathered you three here today to clear things up. Things cannot continue to go on as they are. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, you both need to communicate with each other. I will not have Taisho Industries suffer because of personal drama. Are we clear?" He waited for the nods of assent. "Good. Now I believe Inuyasha had something he wanted to say to the two of you."

Clutching his hands together between his legs, Inuyasha leaned forward and looked at Kagome. "I want to start off by apologizing to you Kagome. I hurt you with my selfishness and I am sorry for that. I shouldn't have cheated on you with Kikyo. I Know I handled things wrong and that I should have went to you and told you I was not happy anymore. Also the way I reacted to you and Sesshomaru being together was childish. I let my anger get the best of me and said things I didn't mean. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I miss you as a friend. I hate not being able to hangout with you any longer. Maybe one day you will be able to forgive me."

Staring Inuyasha straight in the eye Kagome made her decision. "I accept your apology Inuyasha. I unfortunately cannot forgive you at this time. You have destroyed my trust in you and if I can't trust you then how am I supposed to be friends with you? I am not trying to hurt you but right now I have to think about me and what is going to make me happy."

It stung but Inuyasha knew he deserved it. "I respect your decision and I promise to be polite and not to bother you."

"Now", Inutashio said, "Sesshomaru, you and Inuyasha need to come to terms with each other. As brothers and co-workers you can't keep avoiding each other."

Sesshomaru kept his face emotionless and answered in a flat voice, "I do not have anything to apologize for. I defended the honor of my date. I have not been avoiding Inuyasha because he has upset me, but for his own personal safety."

Inutashio felt the urge to sigh. Only Sesshomaru could say something like that and mean it. "Sesshomaru you physically harmed your brother and threatened him. I realize that you did it in response to what was said against Kagome but you can't let it affect your work."

"I was unaware that my work has been less than satisfactory. Anything business related that Inuyasha has needed from my office has been provided. I would not allow the company to suffer because of my personal discord with Inuyasha. I have not found it necessary to communicate with him personally as of yet." Sesshomaru kept his irritation in check. He would not let it show. Inutashio had no such problems letting his show.

Inutashio wanted to beat Sesshomaru. Why did the boy need to be so damn stubborn? Probably because he took after him, he thought dryly. "Sesshomaru, your work as always is satisfactory. I did not mean to suggest that it was anything other. Still you do not communicate as openly with your brother as you should." When Sesshomaru said nothing he turned toward Inuyasha. "Inuyasha is there anything you would like to say?" Inutashio prayed he wouldn't say anything stupid.

Clearing his throat, Inuyasha nodded. "Sesshomaru I am sorry that I implied that you would be anything less than honorable with Kagome."

"Apology accepted." Everyone waited a beat to see if he would say more but he didn't.

"Are you serious", Inuyasha shouted hopping up from his seat. "You pin me to the damn wall and threaten me and you can't even apologize?"

Sesshomaru looked at his half-brother coldly. "I warned you yet you persisted. I acted according to you, so therefore I feel no reason to apologize."

"You are an ass Sesshomaru. I don't know how Kagome puts up with you!" Sesshomaru growled at that wanting to rip his brother's head off.

Izayoi had enough. "Shut up the both of you! You are family and in this house you will act like it!" Glaring at both boys, she pinned them with a hard stare. "You do not have to like each other but you will respect each other and act civil toward one another." Both men nodded on agreement not wanting to feel the full brunt of her ire.

"Good now I will go get the children from upstairs and we will have a nice family meal or so help me I will make your lives miserable!" And that said she sailed out the door.

"Well now you boys have gone and done it. That is one cage you didn't want to raddle." Inutashio left the room laughing at the misfortune of his children. If mama wasn't happy no one was happy. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru I want both of you to meet me at the dojo after work tomorrow. I think its time we settle this a different way." He would let them pound on each other for a while and hope they got all their aggression out.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

In a dark apartment across town Naraku was coming closer to finding his own way to settling things. According to Kagura, Kagome was now spending a lot of time at Sesshomaru's leaving her house unattended. Her security system was your standard run of the mill system. He was fairly sure he could undermine it in a matter of seconds.

That left only the matter of getting her alone. So far the only times she had been alone were when Sesshomaru or someone else had her kid. The key would be to find out when she was planning on being alone. The only other option was to follow her until he found the opportune moment but who knew how long that could take. He just needed to get her when her defenses were down in the safety of her own home.

He had debated on trying to lure her out somewhere but had discarded it. She wasn't dumb enough to go to a dark secluded place alone. Of course he could hack her friends e-mail account and ask her to meet him that way but then what if she called the friend to confirm. Perhaps he could get Kagura to swipe her friends phone to text her with? So many options.

Thinking about the phone idea, he had to admit it intrigued him. If Kagura could swipe Kagome's best friends phone they would have an access point. They could fabricate a lie that would require Kagome to be in her home alone. She would send her son off to her lover and she would be ripe for the taking. This could possibly work, he thought as he mulled it over.

Once he had the girl Sesshomaru would be so distraught he wouldn't be thinking straight. He would be willing to do anything to get Kagome back safe and alive. Kagome was going to be Sesshomaru's downfall and she didn't even realize it.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

*** Hey guys I will be out of town for Fourth of July so it will be a few days before I update again! I might take my laptop with me and fit in a chapter while I am gone it just depends on how busy I stay while visiting my family. ***


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Kagura had spent weeks trailing Kagome and finding out her habits. She knew where she went to lunch, what time she left for work, when she came home at night, and most importantly every moment she spent at Seesshomar's home. For the sheer amount of time she spent with Sesshomaru, Kagura could kill her. But Kagura had also made it a point to know all and any gossip about her. Like that perfect little date Sesshomaru had made for her.

Sesshomaru should be with her though and not Kagome. Why the fuck did everyone want her for? Was sweet little perfect Kagome that great in bed that the Taisho brothers would fight over her? Really I mean she was a little human woman nothing that special. The stupid little bitch had what she wanted and Kagura didn't like that one bit.

Kagura wasn't stupid she knew if she did anything to physically harm Kagome, Naraku would be pissed. Naraku had never said that she couldn't cause a few little problems between Kagome and Sesshomaru though. And oh how she wanted to hurt her.

It had been over a year since she and Sesshomaru had slept together and the man was a god among men in the bedroom. Now pretty little Kagome had all his attention and Sesshomaru would hardly give her the time of day. Kagura knew she had good looks plenty of men had told her so. She kept in shape and always made sure her she looked amazing in anything she wore. So how could Sesshomaru just walk away from her so easily?

Putting a fake smile on her face she went about the day in the Taisho offices. She hated going over and finalizing legal documents for the company but she got to see Sesshomaru so she dealt with it. Today was just your usual Monday until she saw that perky little slut Kagome wander into the office around lunch time to see Sesshomaru. She hated seeing Sesshomaru smile and touch the little human. Had the man no pride for his youkai heritage?

Seething she watched Kagome spend her lunch break in Sesshomaru's office. As she watched a malicious idea popped into her head. Kagura's fake smile was placed by a very real smile. Taking a handful of documents that needed his signature she slipped into the outer office and waited for Kagome to come out. Timing would be key for this.

The moment Kagome came bouncing happily into the outer offices Kagura "accidentally" bumped into her dropping the papers. Kagome quickly apologized for not watching where she was going and bent to help Kagura.

Kagura gave a greatful smile and faked a look of shock when she looked at Kagome. "Oh aren't you Kagome Higurashi", she asked?

"Yeah that's me. Sorry I don't know who you are?"

"Oh well I don't think Sesshomaru would actually bring me up all on his own. I am Kagura, his ex. I have heard about you around the office."

Shocked Kagome just stared at her for a minute. "I thought Taisho Industries had a strict no fraternizing policy between employees?"

Kagura smiled slyly. "I am a corporate lawyer kept on retainer. I don't actually work for Taisho Industries, they are a client. Besides things just kinda exploded between me and Sesshomaru one night when we were working late at the offices. Who can really predict when wild crazy office sex will happen? The man really is a tiger in bed isn't he?", she giggled as if talking girlfriend to girlfriend. "Has he cooked for you and set you up a romantic night at home yet? He really is the sweetest about that kind of stuff." And there was the little look of hurt on Kagome's face, perfect.

Kagome wanted to scream at the stupid woman in front of her. Sesshomaru had slept with this gorgeous woman at his office? The same office he had just sat in and kissed the daylights out of her in? She felt devastated.

"Oops sorry I didn't mean to upset you. Its just everyone knows he never keeps women long. He wines us and dines us then ships us off before we get too attached and start thinking of forever. Oh look at the time I have to get these documents to Sesshomaru for his signature before he thinks I am being a bad girl. It was nice to meet you Kagome!" And with that she sailed away swinging her hips sexily.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kagome felt like she couldn't breathe. Was Kagura right? Sesshomaru had made her a romantic meal at his home. He had wined and dined her. Would he drop her now that things looked like they were headed toward serious? At least she had felt like they were heading that way. Had she read the situation wrong?

Kagome practically ran to her car. She had to get out of this office and away from Sesshomaru for a while. Thank goodness she didn't have to see him today. Her mother was picking Shippo up and dropping him off to her later tonight. Sesshomaru would be heading over to his fathers dojo to do lord knows what for the afternoon. Probably fight with Inuyasha. Well she hoped they beat each other black and blue!

Taking a calming breath she steadied herself. She still needed to make it through the rest of her day and then she could talk to Sango tonight and think about what to do. But Kagura's words still nagged at her. If Sesshomaru had spent time with and cooked for Kagura in his home only to turn around and dump her then what was stopping him from doing the same to her? After all he had never actually told her he wanted anything permanent or that he was in love with her.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshomaru was ready to get this day over with. He was tired of Kagura giving him teasing glances and trying to touch his person. He didn't know what had gotten into the wind youkai but he wished she would stop. He felt like he needed a shower to erase any possible scent she might have gotten onto him. And he still had to go to his fathers house before he could go home.

All he wanted was a nice hot shower and to call and talk to Kagome before he tucked Rin into bed. But was he doing that, no. He was going to go deal with his meddling father. Growling he drove to his fathers house to hopefully put the ridiculous situation with his brother to rest. If the idiot could just control his temper they wouldn't be in this mess.

Parking in front of his fathers mansion he made his way around back to the dojo. Walking in he spotted his father and Inuyasha talking. Waving to his father he made his way to the locker room and changed out of his business suit and into his work out clothes. Once he was changed he walked back out to deal with his father and half-brother.

Inutashio sized up his sons and noticed they were both on edge. Hopefully this would allow them to settle things once and for all. He was tired of all the drama going on in his family. "Well boys as you have both probably realized we are here to get rid of the animosity between you both. Now I realize Sesshomaru that you were trying to protect Kagome and Inuyasha we all know you have problems with your temper. So we are going to do an old fashioned challenge. You two will face each other in the arena and duke it out. Inuyasha has requested that if he wins you apologize, Sesshomaru. Now if you win you will not have to and the matter between you two will be squashed and never brought up again. Do you both agree?"

"Yes father," they both agreed together.

"Good. It will be hand to hand combat. No using youkai attacks. No death blows or chopping off limbs. No gouging out eyes. Do I need to add anything else?" When they both agreed to the terms he set up the ring. "Now bow to one another when you are ready to begin I will call a halt when a winner is clear. When I say stop you boys better stop. I am not too old to hand out ass whooping's."

Sesshomaru squared off with Inuyasha in the middle of the arena. He could see that his little brother was nervous. They had not went head to head since they were younger but he remembered Sesshomaru's power and skill. This would most certainly be an fight.

They bowed to one another and it was on. Inuyasha attacked first swinging his claws at his brother. Sesshomaru dodged and let his brother keep attacking. He would let Inuyasha tire himself out and then he would make his move.

Inuyasha put everything he had into hitting Sesshomaru but the fucker was just too fast. He never remembered Sesshomaru being this fast before. It seemed like no mater how hard he kicked punched or clawed he couldn't put a scratch on him.

Seeing his brother begin to tire, Sesshomaru kicked out sending his brother flying across the floor and sprawling on the ground. "Admit defeat little brother you can never hope to defeat me." That little comment only seemed to enrage Inuyasha. Jumping to his feet Inuyasha charged his brother and this time clipped his arm with his claws.

Sesshomaru studied the deep scratch on his arm and frowned. Apparently his brother had been practicing. Wiping away the blood Sesshomaru attacked. Inuyasha did a decent job of avoiding most of the punches and blocking the kicks but left a spot open for Sesshomaru to deliver another kick to his left side sending him down.

Sesshomaru smiled as he saw his brother get back up and renew his attack. Paying more attention Sesshomaru blocked and avoided all of his brothers attacks. His brother had a good form but he would never be able to beat him. It was pointless to continue this fight. Deciding he was done Sesshomaru went to deliver a particularly devastating kick when his brother somehow managed to dodge it and swiped Shesshomaru's legs out from under him.

Inuyasha smiled at the shocked look on his brothers face as he fell. Not giving Sesshomaru time to recover he went to pin him to the floor. But Sesshomaru was ready and when his brother dove for him he grabbed both of his wrists and twisted Inuyasha under him. He used his body to pin Inuyasha's to the floor and held both writs down on the floor on either side of him.

Inuyasha tried to buck him off and wiggle but it was no use. Sesshomaru was larger and heavier than him. Inutashio called a halt announcing Sesshomaru as winner. Both brothers got up and eyed the other warily for a moment. Then Sesshomaru stepped forward and extended his hand for a shake. "You fought valiantly Inuyasha. You have gotten better since we were kids."

Nodding Inuyasha shook his brothers hand. "Yeah well I don't like being weak."

Sesshomaru almost frowned but kept his face blank. "You are not weak Inuyasha just undisciplined. You gave a decent fight and should keep training." And with that he left his father and brother to go change. It was already seven and he had a daughter to take care of.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Ok this is the last update before I head out of town so I hope you enjoyed it. You can think Ree-san for it. I was floundering with the story for a second and Ree-san gave me the awesome idea of having Kagura run into Kagome and cause some problems. What will Kagome do now that Kagura has planted seeds of doubt? Will there be trouble in paradise? What will Naraku do next?

I can't wait to write the next chapter and see!


	12. Chapter 12

***You guys are awesome and I love the reviews and suggestions. I played around with this over the weekend trying to make it work. I hope you guys like it!***

Chapter 11

Naraku smiled as he bypassed the security system in front of him, it was way too easy. Just as the locks on the door had been deftly picked in seconds. He had learned all kinds of neat tricks growing up on the streets. Many of which he still occasionally used when it suited him to do so.

He walked around Kagome Higurashi's dark house assessing it and finding the vantage points he needed for his listening devices. He already knew the basic layout of her home from the blue prints he had found. Moving quickly he placed his devices in places that would pick up voices the best, then made his way back to the front door. As much as he would have loved to snoop he didn't have time. This was an in and out mission. He had the alarm reset and doors locked before anyone even knew that he had been there.

Pulling the hood up on his black sweatshirt he casually made his way back to his "borrowed car" and drove off. Once home all he would have to do is start monitoring her with his secured laptop. He would know everything he wanted too soon. She was the perfect opening to bringing down Sesshomaru. It wouldn't be long now he thought. Not long at all.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kagome was miserable. She had spent the last half of her day mostly in her office playing things over and over in her head. She hadn't been able to focus on any paperwork or her colleague's conversations with her. By the time five o'clock had rolled around she had practically bolted to the door.

Her mom had texted her to let her know she was keeping Shippo for dinner. That gave Kagome time to call Sango and talk things out with her friend. She would have sworn her drive home had taken hours. This felt even worse than the night she had driven home from Inuyasha's apartment crying.

Pulling into her driveway she parked and hurried inside. She froze as she made it into the house and shivered. Systematically she went through her home and checked all the rooms and the locks on the windows. Nothing was out of place but she had a funny feeling she was missing something. Shrugging it off she went to change clothes.

In a fluffy pair of pajama bottoms and a thin tank top she curled up on her couch and dialed Sango. "Hey Kagome, how is it going", Sango asked sounding cheery. The cheer turned to concern as Kagome spilled every detail of her lunch break at Sesshomaru's office.

"Kagome calm down. Think this through logically, like you do everything else", Sango said in a soothing but firm voice. "The facts we know about Sesshomaru is that he doesn't waste time with people. If he didn't like you or care about you he would not spend as much time as he does with you. Or with Shippo, for that matter. You also know without a doubt that he is honorable. If I were you I would just sit him down and talk to him."

Sango had a point, when it came to honor and integrity Sesshomaru had those in spades. "I know but its pretty hard to just bring that kind of stuff up, and he has never said anything about us being serious. It just doesn't feel fair that he knows so much about me and my past relationships but I know next to nothing about his own. I mean men as gorgeous as him have women practically throwing themselves at them. Why just limit himself to one? We have only been seeing each other for a month or so, is that long enough to ask personal details about past relationships? How do even bring up the conversation of, how many girls have you cooked dinner for and screwed in your office?"

"Kagome sweetie, I honestly think that Sesshomaru cares about you a lot. So what if he has cooked for other women or slept with them in his office? That was all before he met you. I mean you can hardly expect the man to be a monk. Hell Miroku is descended from monks and has never acted like one. Give the man a chance to defend himself. If it turns out he did use you or doesn't want to get serious with you I will be more than happy to make his life miserable."

Kagome sighed and leaned her head back against the couch. Why was life so complicated lately? "Alright Sango I will think about what you said. I guess I am more or less just hung up on the fact that he works a lot with his ex and its eating at me. I hate knowing that they have been together like that in his office. I honestly want to burn everything in the room and remodel it, then bar Kagura from the building. I hate to admit it but she got to me."

"Honey, she wanted to get to you. There is no way she would have told you any of that for any other reason. You also won't know if any of what she says is true until you talk to Sesshomaru. If you want I can have a look see at the security tapes for his office building for the last month. I would not be able to actually see anything going on in his personal space but I could track Kagura's movements."

Kagome smiled, she really did have the best friend in the world. "Alright you do that for me and I will promise to talk to Sesshomaru." Hearing her doorbell chime she said her goodbye to Sango with promises to call each other soon. Making her way to her door she put on a big smile for her son and shoved her worries into the back of her mind.

Shippo made it easy as he came in and filled her in on everything he had done over at Grandmas house. Kagome thanked her mother and hugged her good bye. The rest of her night she focused on Shippo and the sheer happiness the little boy brought into her home and life.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshomaru frowned down at his phone. Why wasn't Kagome answering? He missed her and wanted to hear the sound of her voice. His life felt incomplete with out her and Shippo in his home. He liked having her in his home and the children playing in the back ground. He wanted her to live here with him but knew it was too soon to ask her.

Sighing he rubbed sore muscles as Rin finished her homework. Jaken had thankfully already fed her and made sure she had bathed. Unfortunately the little youkai was not the best at fractions so Sesshomaru worked them through with her. He didn't mind helping Rin with her homework but tonight he just wasn't himself.

Scrolling through his phone her tried calling her once more and still didn't get an answer. Maybe she was talking to her mother. After all she had picked up Shippo and babysat him until Kagome could get home from work. Hearing her phone go to voice mail he left a short message saying he was thinking of her and hung up. He would get to see her tomorrow when she came to pick up Shippo that would have to be soon enough, he supposed.

Sesshomaru knew he had it bad. He knew he loved her. Hell he had showed her he loved her every time he was around her but he hadn't really told her. Sure he had admitted to falling for her when they were younger but that was a long time ago and they had both grown up and changed. He loved her even more now than he had then.

He wanted things to be serious with Kagome. He could see himself building a life and a home with her. He wanted to see her swollen with his pup. She was already such a wonderful mother that he wanted to give her a child that they would make and raise together. No that he would love Rin and Shippo any less. But he wanted the fairy tale ending with her and his life had been anything but that. How could he make her see that she belonged here with him?

Irritated with himself he saw Rin off to bed and tucked her in. He made his way back down stair and took a hot shower to ease his muscles before bed. The scratch on his arm had already healed so he washed away the small amount of blood that was left behind. He pulled on fresh pajama pants and fell into bed. The last thing on his mind as he drifted to sleep was the dark haired beauty and they way she had looked naked in his bed.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Naraku had his secured laptop in a secret room hidden in his home. Anyone looking for it would never find it. He grinned evilly as he ran through the few hours of footage already available for him to listen too. He had been anticipating this all afternoon at his office. Clicking on the audio recording he began to listen to Kagome on the phone.

Anger spurted in him as he heard Kagome tell her friend about Kagura and Sesshomaru. If the wind bitch ruined his plans he would be pissed but he had to enjoy the little stumble in Sesshomaru's perfect relationship with the girl. He needed them to be close for him to use her against Sesshomaru, but a little trouble in paradise amused him. He would deal with Kagura later.

Once he played through all the audio footage he shut down his computer and began to plot. With the listening devices all he needed was to figure out when Kagome was alone and take her. He would take her to his secret playroom and have some fun with her. Maybe he would torture Sesshomaru with pictures of her bound and gagged before he made his demands.

After all he needed to make sure Sesshomaru knew he was serious and needed to be paid attention too. Never again would Sesshomaru write him off and ignore him. He would have to arrogant prick on his knees begging for the life of his lover and if he begged enough maybe he would make Kagome's death quick. Then again maybe he would kill her slowly before he took Sesshomaru's own life.

Of course Sesshomaru would be willing to give up all kinds of information allowing Onigumo to beat out Inutashio Industries on some profitable contracts. He didn't need the money, he only really wanted the power and to see Taisho Industries crumple. And it would because Inutashio would be devastated by the death of his son. The pathetic Inuyasha would not have to know how or intelligence to run the company as it should be, allowing Naraku to chip away at it until there was nothing left.

Letting out an evil chuckle he slipped into his study and poured a drink. He really was smarter than those stupid dogs. They had no idea what was heading their way. It was going to make the taste of victory even sweeter.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kagome stared at her phone. She had a few missed calls from Sesshomaru and a voicemail. Taking a calming breath she played the voicemail. She hated herself for how much she enjoyed hearing his voice and him telling her he missed her and was thinking about her. A guy wouldn't do that unless he cared, right?

Then again she had thought that Inuyasha had cared about her once but that hadn't gone as she had planned at all. The thought of Sesshomaru cheating on her with some woman in his office scared her more than anything. What if he turned out to be like Inuyasha?

Shaking her head as if to clear it, Kagome put those thoughts out of her mind. She was not going to think like that. At least not until she had talked to Sesshomaru and see what he had to say. She prayed that he would tell her Kagura was just lying and a jealous bitch, like Sango had suggested.

Kagome buried her head in her pillow and dreaded tomorrow. She didn't want to face Sesshomaru and ask him about his past relationships and Kagura, but she knew she had no choice. She would have to pick up Shippo and no doubt he would expect her to stay for dinner. If she refused he would know something was wrong and demand to know what was bothering her. The man had a way of dragging things out of her without even trying.

Feeling restless she tried to force herself to relax. She knew tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day and she need to be ready for anything, and that required sleep. Pulling the covers over her head she willed herself to sleep.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshomaru had been on edge all day. Anyone who came near him was scared away by his fierce glare. He wasn't in the mood to deal with people. Kagome had ignored all of his calls and text messages last night and today, that was something she didn't do. At the very least she would have sent him a text saying he was busy. Something was going on and he didn't like it.

He prowled around his office like a caged animal until he could finally clock out for the day. As he made his way through the main office he could feel Kagura watching him. He had sent her away with strict orders to not come near his office for the rest of the day because she had traipsed in and out all morning trying to get him to pay attention to her. Why had he ever slept with her? At least he had the sense not to date her.

Disgusted with himself he drove home and tried to leave the black cloud following him around at work. Rin and Shippo helped to dispel some of the gloom with pictures they had drawn for him at school. They showed the four of them as a family doing different things together. They melted his heart and made him glad he had them in his life. Smiling he hugged Rin and Shippo and asked them to help him hang them on his refrigerator with the rest of Rin's drawings.

Sesshomaru settled the kids down with their homework and began to prepare dinner. He really wanted to ask Shippo if anything was wrong with Kagome but he didn't feel like it was fare to grill a six year old about why his mother hadn't called him. Taking his frustrations out on the vegetables and meat he began to chop and dice them for a stew.

It was nearly six before he heard Kagome enter the house. He had to stop himself from running to her and demanding to know what was going on with her. When she appeared in the doorway he was glad he had. Tension was in every line of her body and radiated off of her. He wasn't sure if he should approach her at all. Unsure of the situation he let her make the first move.

Kagome had to force herself to relax a little. She went to the kids first and gave them hugs and kisses, while they told her about their day. Sesshomaru was busy finishing up cooking and spooning something into bowls. Looking at him for the first time, she gave him a small smile. "Something smells amazing I didn't get lunch today. Apparently a nasty little stomach bug is making its way around schools and daycares."

Sesshomaru began spooning soup into bowls while she talked. "I will make sure to get Rin more hand sanitizer for her book bag. Dinner is ready lets eat at the table. Kids put up your homework and I will check it after dinner."

Rin and Shippo's scrambled from the bar and to the table. Rin gave her father her best angelic smile and asked. "Daddy can Shippo and I play my new game after dinner?"

"As long as your homework is done then yes you may. Kagome do you mind staying a little later or do you need to get home early?" He put enough emphasis on the last part for her to know he was calling her out. Stay or run, it was her choice.

Kagome looked him straight in the eye. "No I am not in a rush they have time to play a game or two. She smiled as the kids let out yips of excitement. At least the kids would have a good time tonight while she battled it out with Sesshomaru.

Once everyone was finished, Kagome helped Sesshomaru clean up. He placed all the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and set it to run so he could focus his attention on her. "Are you going to tell me what happened after you left my office yesterday? You have never ignored me before so what is going on?"

Kagome knew this was going to happen. The man did not beat around the bush but attacked his problem head on. "I ran into Kagura on my way out. She told me some interesting things and I needed time to think about it before talking to you. I don't believe that is against the law."

Sesshomaru wanted to laugh, his girl had fire and he loved it. "No it is not, but you worried me. As for Kagura, knowing her whatever she said was meant to cause problems. If you tell me what she said maybe I can set your mind at ease."

"She told me she was your ex, and that everyone knew that you just wined and dined women then left them. That you never keep them for long." Kagome tried to keep the worry out of her voice. She wasn't quite ready to bring up the other stuff just yet.

Sesshomaru had a feeling that was only the tip of the iceberg. He would strangle the bitch tomorrow. "Kagome I won't lie to you I have slept with her two years ago, but I never dated her or spent any time with her. In the past I have only been with experienced women that knew the game. I don't take advantage of or lead women on."

It hurt to know he had slept with Kagura, but could she really hold his past against him when she had one of her own? "I appreciate your honesty. Kagura made it seem like you had been together recently. She even implied that she came here and that you had cooked for her like you did for me."

Sesshomaru frowned, he never had women over here so how had Kagura known about his romantic night wit Kagome? That was setting off warning bells in his head. "I assure you I have been turning down her advances for a long while now. Sleeping with her in the first place was a mistake."

"Was it a mistake that you slept with her or that you screwed her on your desk at work? The same desk you had me pinned against yesterday as you kissed me." Kagome hadn't meant for it to come out like that but it irked her that Kagura had touched Sesshomaru at all. The lady was evil.

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome and barely kept the shock off his face. He couldn't believe that Kagura had told Kagome that. The bitch was going to rue the day she decided to cause problems for him and Kagome. "As I said I believe in honesty. Kagura and I were working late and things did happen between us that night. It was also the day I learned that you and my brother were together and it ate at me. I told you I had always had feelings for you, and I hated the fact my brother had the one woman I wanted most. I am sorry if my being with her in the past hurts you but I can not change my past anymore than you can change yours."

Kagome felt ashamed of herself. He was right, what had happened could not be undone and was long before she entered the picture. She had no right to be mad over it. "I am sorry, Sesshomaru. We both have pasts and I should not begrudge you for yours. I just have one question though, what is this thing between us? We haven't exactly labeled what we are or talked about what we want from this relationship. I want to know flat out what you want so I don't get hurt again."

Sesshomaru froze, was she asking for more? Or perhaps just wondering if he would leave her soon because of his never having had a serious relationship before? "Kagome I am with you and only you. No other woman appeals to me the way you do. I would like to think we are in a steady relationship with the possibility of more. I find myself wanting more the longer we are together. What do you want?"

Kagome felt her heart beat faster, he wanted her! He wanted a real relationship that could go somewhere with her, not Kagura. "I want the same thing Sesshomaru. I have been steadily falling in love with you since you brought me to your home and tucked me safely in your bed. You could have left me or dropped me off somewhere, but you didn't you took care of me."

Sesshomaru felt his heart swell in his chest. Grabbing her he held her close and whispered in her ear, "I love you too, Kagome."

Tears stung her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Everything was finally falling into place. Life was going to be ok.


	13. Chapter 13

***I have decided to answer some questions my readers have asked. The first being how long will the story be? I haven't decided but I would say I am well over half way through. I have a general idea of what I want to happen but the details change as I write. Several readers have told me they don't want a weak Kagome. I don't believe in making her a weak willed female and I am sorry if she is coming off that way because she isn't. She has inner strength and spunk but is soft and sweet with her man. I can not tell you what happens with Naraku because that would ruin the end!***

Chapter 12

Sesshomaru had barely slept last night, Kagome's words had bugged him. The only people who knew about the night he had planned for Kagome was their parents, kids, and her best friend. Kagura didn't have contact with any of them. That could only mean some one was watching them.

Furry ripped through Sesshomaru, no one would watch them without a reason. If anyone dared to hurt Kagome he would kill them. But what could they want? Kagome to his knowledge had no enemies, where as he on the other hand had plenty. Would someone try to use her to hurt him? Kagome and the kids were his only weak spot and he would take precautions to ensure that they were safe.

Sesshomaru decided he would talk Kagome into staying with him for a few weeks and he could amp up security around his property. He would also have one of his own men discreetly keep an eye on her while she was at work. He knew if he told her about it she would think it was excessive. Nothing was excessive in his mind, when it came to his family.

Sesshomaru decided he needed to call his father and set up a meeting to talk to him about his suspicions. His father would know how to handle things, and think of things he himself hadn't. But right now he wanted to get his hands around Kagura's neck. She was supposed to come in at one today to go over some legal documents on a new account. He had every intention of cornering her inn his office and interrogating her. Sesshomaru was a master at plotting and getting his enemy exactly where he wanted them. Kagura wouldn't know what hit her until it was too late.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kagura was feeling pretty good despite the fact Naraku had chewed her out for the stunt she pulled with Kagome. She knew damn well that to get back at Sesshomaru they needed Kagome and Sesshomaru together. But she had thoroughly enjoyed hurting Kagome and planting that little seed of doubt. So in her mind it was worth ticking off Naraku a little. Man did that man creep her out sometimes though. It was like there was a ball of hatred in him and it was black and nasty.

Smiling, Kagura made her way into the outer offices or 'bull pin' of Taisho Industries. She wondered if Sesshomaru would be pissed at her for causing trouble. Laughing to herself, she honestly didn't care. The worst he could do was request a different lawyer from her firm. Striding toward Sesshomaru's office on her killer new red heels, she pasted on a fake smile and knocked.

When she was called in she walked into Sesshomaru's office and immediately knew she was in bigger trouble than she previously thought. "Hello Sesshomaru, I have some documents for you to review and sign." Playing nice she handed them to him and took a seat when he gestured to sit down across from him. He looked imposing behind his big mahogany desk.

Sesshomaru stood and walked to the door and locked it. The blinds to his office were already closed and she knew sound didn't really carry out of his office. She put on her poker face and tried her best to not let him smell her fear. Kagura watched him as he watched her, warily.

"Kagura, I do not appreciate you causing problems in my personal life. We were not and have never been a couple. What intrigues me most though is how you knew intimate details that have not been of public knowledge, about my personal relationship with Kagome Higurashi. So that leads me to wondering how you found those details and why you wanted them in the first place."

Kagura stayed in her seat and said nothing for a few moments. Internally she was scrambling frantically for a believable story. What the hell was she supposed to say? "I don't know what you are talking about Sesshomaru. Sure I messed with Kagome a little but its not like I have been stalking you guys. Everyone in the office knows you have been seeing her."

The smile on Sesshomaru's face froze the blood in her veins. "That was your mistake Kagura. If you had not tried to cause problems I would not have figured out you have been watching us. I never take women to my house and I never cook for them. So how could you have known about Kagome spending so much time there and my cooking for her unless you were watching? If you tell me why you were watching us I won't destroy you. Lie to me and I will make sure you never get another job in this city again. I will black list you from every business and law office I can."

Kagura couldn't breathe, this wasn't supposed to happen. She was just supposed to watch them and pass off the information to Naraku. Naraku was the one that was behind everything. "Sesshomaru, you have made an enemy. All I did was keep an eye out and pass along what I saw or heard around the office. I don't know what the information will be used for exactly. Just that some people would like to see you fall."

If she thought Sesshomaru looked scary before he was even more so now. "Kagura, you are going to need to tell me who wants to come after me and why."

Kagura shook in fear. "I can't tell you his name he would kill me! I think he wants to use Kagome to get to you. That night at your parent's charity event I saw you and Kagome together and you wouldn't even give me the time of day. I was pissed you never liked me as much as I liked you. If you had been nice to me instead of treating me like dirt maybe I wouldn't have crossed the line that night and made a deal with the devil. This is all your fault! Why couldn't you just love me?"

"Kagura I am tempted to kill you if you tell me who he is. I have the love of an angel you could never compare to her. Tell me who is after me and I promise to see that you are protected until I take care of the situation."

"I wouldn't be truly safe even then. I can't and won't tell you. You deserve what ever happen you jerk."

Sesshomaru wanted to strangle the bitch. Instead he gave her one more sub artic look then gestured for her to leave. If she stayed any longer he would break his rule of not hitting women. Before she could make it out the door he gave her one last warning. "Kagura, if anything happens to Kagome nothing on earth will save you or anyone else who had a part in it."

Kagura couldn't help but run from the office like the hounds of hell were on her heels. She knew he meant every word.

When she reached the safety of her car, she pulled out the burner phone she kept hidden under her seat. Clicking on the only number in the phone she called it hopping he would answer. "Hello", a deep voice answered, "I hope you have a good reason for calling in the middle of the day. You know it is against procedure."

"We have a problem, Naraku. Sesshomaru knows he was being watched. He cornered me in his office this afternoon wanting to know how I knew so much about his and Kagome's relationship. I tried to play dumb but he threatened my career. I told him I couldn't give him your name or you would kill me. He is going to keep Kagome closer than ever."

Naraku was furious. "You stupid bitch. You just couldn't keep your jealousy in check a little longer could you? Now I have to move up the deadline. Do yourself a favor and disappear or I might just kill you anyway. I have no use for you now." The line went dead.

Kagura wanted to cry, she would be lucky to make it out of this situation alive. Gunning her car she decided she had just enough time to get home and pack a suitcase before anyone noticed she was missing. She had a couple weeks of vacation time saved up and she could not think of a better time to take it. If she was lucky this whole thing would blow over while she was gone. If it didn't …well she didn't want to think of that just yet.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshomaru brought in the big guns to help him. He called his father. After explaining everything, his dad was on board with his plan. "I will have someone able to watch her by tomorrow morning Sesshomaru. Have her stay with you from tonight on though I don't want to take any chances. Your gate and security system is state of the art and I have no doubt you can handle anyone dumb enough to take you on your own turf."

Sesshomaru smiled, he wished someone would. He would love to sink his claws into his enemy. "Thank you father, I was already planning on having her stay with me. I will talk to Kagome tonight when she comes to pick up Shippo. I am sure once I explain what is going on she will agree with me and stay until we can get this resolved. The real fun is going to be finding which one of my enemies is willing to go this far to get to me."

"You said that Kagura mentioned the party. You know Izayoi has a strict guest list. She should still have a list of people that attended and any plus ones. If that's true maybe someone saw Kagura with our mystery man or we can narrow the list down enough to find out his identity."

"That is a start father. I can leave my personal assistant in charge of the office tomorrow and we can start digging."

"Alright I will see you tomorrow son."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kagome had the worst day imaginable. With the virus that had been running around the office was flooded with sick children. She had to clean up vomit all day and dispense medicine like candy. The last of her patient of the day had decided to empty his stomach on her scrub bottoms and shoes.

She had soothed the child and brushed off the parents apologies. There was no need to apologize when the child was sick and couldn't help it. Once she had them out the door, she did her best to clean off the worst of the mess and decided she needed to run by her house before picking up Shippo. With Shippo's and Sesshomaru's sense of smell there was no way she could walk into the house and not make them gag. And who wanted to have their boyfriend see them covered in vomit?

Kagome could barely stand the smell of herself as she drove home. She had the windows all rolled down and barely resisted the urge to stick her head out the window. She had never been so happy to make it home in her life. Rushing inside she went straight to her bathroom and stripped. Tossing the clothes in her dirty laundry she took a quick shower. She was standing in her underwear deciding what to wear when her phone rang.

She smiled when she saw Sesshomaru's number. He was probably wondering what was taking her so long. "Hey handsome, I am sorry I am late but I had a kid puke on me so I ran home to shower and change first."

"Ok I just wanted to check on you. You are never late." Why did she feel like he was more relieved than he was trying to let on?

"Okay well I will be over soon I just have to throw on some clothes. Is everything ok?"

"Kagome we will need to talk when you get here. There is a situation I need to fill you in on but I assure you I will take care of everything."

Worried Kagome hurried into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "Sesshomaru you are scaring me I will be there in twenty minutes."

"I would never allow anything to happen to you. Drive safe koi."

What the hell was going on? Kagome didn't like the foreboding feeling that was seeping into her bones. She needed shoes and to get to Sesshomaru. Walking to her closet, she never sensed the attacker behind her. A strong hand clamped over her mouth. She felt the cloth cover her nose and she knew she was in trouble. That was her last thought as she lost consciousness.


	14. Chapter 14

***Glad you guys loved the last chapter! We are heading into the final phase of the story now! I can't believe this story has gone so fast! And to answer a valued reader, Sesshomaru did not have Kagura followed because he didn't think Kagome would be taken so quickly. He thought she would be safe to get from work to him. Obviously that didn't go as planed allowing her to be taken. Now lets see what happens next!***

Chapter 13

Naraku was good at not being seen. After years of hiding from an abusive father he knew how to be invisible. He had trained himself to keep his aura and scent hidden when his father was on a drinking binge. One of the perks of being a hanyou who looked human. Add that nice little talent to all the other skills he had picked up over the years, and he was a formidable opponent.

Getting into Kagome's house had been too easy to do the first time and even easier the second. When he heard her come in he couldn't help but smile she was early. He had not expected her until later. He had brought chloroform to sedate her and take her from her home sleeping. This was even better, now he didn't have to worry about her kit.

Hiding behind her bedroom door, he watched her through the slit. She rushed into the bathroom and he heard the shower running a few seconds later. She had no clue he was here! He would have laughed if it wouldn't have given him away.

Waiting patiently he watched her come out the bathroom. He could take her now while her back was to him. Before he could move the phone rang. Hesitating he watched her answer it. "Hey handsome, I am sorry I am late but I had a kid puke on me so I ran home to shower and change first." She paused assumedly to let Sesshomaru talk. "Okay well I will be over soon. I just have to throw on some clothes. Is everything ok?" Shit was Sesshomaru warning her? "Sesshomaru you are scaring me I will be there in twenty minutes."

Sesshomaru must have said something, damn it. He watched her tense up and quickly dress before heading to the closet. It had to be now. If he didn't take her now Sesshomaru would have her hidden away in that fortress he called a home. Coming up behind her, he slapped a hand over her mouth and the chloroform cloth over her nose. She was out before she knew what had hit her.

Naraku let the laugh he had been holding in, out. Laying Kagome down on her bed he went to see if the coast was clear for him to get her out the house and into his waiting car. The light had dimmed enough outside that with his hood up no one would be able to see his face. If he carried her bridal style out her back door he could have her in the car before anyone would see them.

Striding back to Kagome's bedroom he scooped her up in his arms. As he predicted no one was outside to watch him load up the girl. This time of night they would all be sitting down to family dinners. He was out of the neighborhood and whistling in minutes.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshomaru was pacing, Kagome said she would be here by now but her car had yet to pull into his drive. He knew something was wrong, he could feel it in his bones. She wasn't answering her phone now either. Calling his father he asked him to come watch the kids so he could go to Kagome's house and see if she was still there.

His father had made it over in record time but to Sesshomaru it had felt like hours. "Father the kids are in the kitchen doing homework. I have not said anything to them because I do not wish to make them worry if this turns out to be nothing. I will call you when I get to Kagome's house."

Inutashio was more worried than he cared to admit. "Ok son, drive safe." And with that Sesshomaru was out the door.

The whole way to Kagome's house, Sesshomaru ran through every possible thing that could have gone wrong. Why had she come home early today of all days. If anything happened to her it would be his fault!

Pulling into her driveway, he saw her car. Was she still here and was just taking care of something? No she hadn't answered her phone something was wrong. Using his youkai speed he flung open his car door and ran to the front door. It was unlocked and that scared him.

Making his way inside an unfamiliar scent hung in the air. What was that smell? It just smelled like a chemical of some type. Following the scent he made his way to Kagome's bedroom where it was the strongest. Nothing looked out of place but he knew she must have been taken.

Without evidence of a struggle no one would believe she dad been taken. But anyone who knew Kagome, knew she would never leave her kit. She would have called or texted him if something had come up and she was running late. Thrusting his hands through his hair, Sesshomaru tried to take a calming breath. Freaking out would not help Kagome.

Digging in his pocket, Sesshomaru pulled out his phone and called his father. "Dad she isn't here!"

Inutashio felt like the air had been stolen from his lungs. "Sesshomaru we will find her. Someone had to have seen something. Talk to her neighbors and see is any of them can remember anything. I will call in some favors and see if I can't get some help."

Sesshomaru wanted to rip something apart. This could not be happening to them. He was supposed to talk her into moving in with him, then he could show her he was perfect for her, and get her to marry him. "Dad this is all my fault. If I wasn't dating her she would be safe!"

"Sesshomaru! Get it together boy! This wasn't your fault. The sick fucker who took her is the one at fault! Now go check with her neighbors like I told you to and meet me back at my house. I will take the kids with me and put them to bed there. We can hold a conference in my office and figure out what we want to do. The police won't officially touch this until she has been missing twenty four hours, but I know someone who might help. We need to get this ball rolling as fast as possible."

Reigning in his emotions, Sesshomaru agreed with his father and ended the call. He was going to find Kagome no matter what it took.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kagome came awake with a splitting headache. She felt like she had just pulled an all nighter at the bar. Her stomach rolled and she felt like she wanted to vomit. Opening her eyes she looked around only to realize she was in a pitch black room. The air was cold and smelled musty. 'It was only September so it shouldn't be this cold out yet', she thought. She must be underground somewhere. She wanted to scream for help but a gag in her mouth stopped her.

A grating noise caught her attention as a door opened to her left. She couldn't see who was in the doorway, the light from behind him blinded her. "Hello little pet. You don't know me but I know you. You see I have been watching you Kagome Higurashi. Would you like to know why?" Kagome nodded. "Because you are the easiest way to get to Sesshomaru."

What? Sesshomaru? He was using her to get to him? "Ahh yes I can see you are confused, so let me explain it for you. Sesshomaru Taisho is an egotistical prick and has looked down on me for the last time. I have fought and clawed my way from the gutter only to have him call my company subpar and unworthy of his attention. If he had been smart he would have seen my company as an up and coming threat and showed me some respect. But did he do that, no he didn't. He has slandered my company and me. So why should I let him have everything I want?"

Walking into the room, the mystery man shut the door behind him plunging the room into darkness again. "I am going to destroy Sesshomaru by taking away one of the things he values most. That would be you, Kagome. Tormenting him with you will break him. I can't wait to see him beg for your life. It won't get you back but it will make me happy. Maybe if you are a good girl I will let you live for a while."

Kagome, was scared but she knew she had to keep her head clear. She would not be used to hurt someone she loved. She also had a promise to keep. She wouldn't leave Shippo alone in this world. She would get back home to him."

Kagome flinched, as a hand touched her cheek. "You are bound to this chair in thick rope you won't go anywhere unless one of my men take you. The better you act the more privileges you will get. If you are a bad girl you will stay right here in the dark. Think about that Kagome." With that parting shot he made his way back to the door and banged on it. It opened and he slipped out into the light.

Shivering Kagome choked back tears. She would not cry. The ropes bit into her wrists and ankles but they didn't cut off circulation. She wiggled trying to loosen them up with no avail. There would be an opportunity to escape she just had to wait for it. Sooner or later someone would slip up and then there would be hell to pay.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshomaru was like a caged wild animal, pacing back and forth in his father's office. Inuyasha, Izayoi, Sango, Miroku, and his father were gathered around Sesshomaru's phone. His father had put in a phone call to the police chief, who happened to be an old golfing buddy. He said he would put some feelers out when one of Kagome's neighbors had mentioned seeing a dark Honda around the neighborhood. She said she knew every car that went by and that one was one she hadn't seen before.

Izayoi and Inuyasha were busy looking over the guest list and seating chart. They were compiling a list of names of names of rival companies and people Kagura might have talked to that night. So far nothing was sticking out.

Sango had her laptop out and was reviewing all footage of Kagura hoping she could catch something that would help. Tears stung her eyes at the thought of something bad befalling her best friend. Poor Shippo, what were they supposed to tell him? He would be devastated when he woke up to find his mother missing.

Suddenly the phone was ringing. Grabbing it, Sesshomaru put it on speaker phone. "Chief Chang," Sesshomaru asked. Evil laughter floated out of the speaker. The sound was distorted by a device.

"Noticed she is missing have you? The police can't help you. No one can help you."

"Give me back Kagome and I might allow you to live!" More distorted laughter came through the speaker.

"I am not scared of you Sesshomaru. You can't touch me. No one can touch me because you can't find me."

Sesshomaru clenched his teeth. His fists were balled and he wanted to smash the phone in front of him to pieces. "What do you want from me?"

"Oh Sesshomaru, I like the sound of your begging. Beg for her life."

Sesshomaru had never begged for anything in his life but he would beg for Kagome's life. "Please I beg of you not to hurt her. I will do anything you want if you let her go."

"Music to my ears! She is safe for now, but who knows how I might feel later? By Sesshomaru, we will talk again soon."

"No, damn you! Where is Kagome?" But the line was already dead. Sesshomaru hung his head. He felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest.

Inutashio, wrapped his arms around his son for the first time since he was a child. "It will be ok son. I have men looking for Kagura as we speak. We will find her and make her tell us who has Kagome."

"She probably ran like a rabbit father. Why did I let her go without making her talk?"

"We taught you not to hurt women, Sesshomaru. If she wouldn't talk then that isn't your fault. You had no way of knowing she would be taken so quickly."

Sesshomaru knew his father was right but his anger and worry ate at him. If anything happened to her whether anyone admitted it or not, it would be on him. "Someone has to call her mother and tell her what is going on."

"I will take care of it, Sesshomaru. You stay here and wait for the Chief to call. I will use my phone in the den." Sesshomaru could only nod.

An hour later his phone rang again. "Sesshomaru? It is Chief Chang. I caught a dark Honda heading out of Kagome's subdivision a few minutes after you last talked to her, on traffic cameras. We followed it into the rougher side of town. I am sorry to say this but we don't keep cameras in that part of town. She could be anywhere in that dump. On the bright side it gives us a place to start looking. I know some cops that work the beat there and I am giving them a heads up. They will do everything they can to help. I will keep in touch and let you know if anything pops up."

Sesshomaru's heart raced and everyone in the room held their breath, they had a starting point. "If she is being kept in that part of town then the kidnapper would need a place set up to keep her. Maybe he owns property there", Sango pipped up.

Miroku agreed. "We can cross reference property owners and the list of guests! Maybe something will click. If I was going to hold someone hostage I would set everything up beforehand in a secure location. One no one could get into easily. I might even keep it under the name of a sub company, which my own company owns or has stock in. This guy has obviously planned this out, so no way would he keep it under his mother company's name."

Sango felt like she could kiss him. "Miroku, you are a genius. Izayoi give me the list of guests and if there is anything to find I will have it in a few hours."

For the first time that night hope sprung in the room. They had what the car looked like, where it was last seen, and a lead on how to narrow down who could have taken her. 'Just hold on, Kagome', Sesshomaru thought, 'We will find you."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Sesshomaru hadn't slept at all. He had stayed with his family and friends working every lead and angle. He knew the kids would be up soon and he was dreading talking to them. Kagome's mother had cried when his father had told her and he had a feeling the kids reaction would be even worse.

Hearing the pitter patter of little feet he sucked in air and prepared himself. "Sesshomaru, where is my mama?" A sleepy little Shippo asked.

"I need to talk to you and I need you to be brave Shippo. Can you do that for me?" The tears in Shippo's eyes as he nodded nearly did him in. "A bad man took your mommy and I am trying to get her back. I promise I will have her home safe soon."

Shippo cried and threw his arms around Sesshomaru's neck. "I can't lose another mommy! She promised she would never leave me alone!" Squeezing the kit against him he told him over and over he would bring her home. Maybe if he said it enough it would come true.

Rin who had hung back lost it and ran to them. Throwing her little arms around her father and Shippo she tried her best to comfort them. If there was one person that could be trusted to bring Kagome home it was her daddy.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kagome dozed for a few hours but woke feeling stiff and miserable. She wasn't sure but her internal clock felt like it was morning and she really wanted to pee. Murmuring to her left caught her attention.

"The boss said we were to untie her and take her to the bathroom. If she doesn't try any shit she can have food."

"If she gives me trouble Kai, I will just let one of the youkai guards deal with her. They are some mean SOB'S."

The one called Kai laughed. "Yeah Z, they are some mean somebodies. I would almost feel bad for her. Now go on and take the little lady to the facilities." Kagome had a feeling the 'facilities' were not going t be up to her standards.

The door opened and light spilled in hurting her eyes. "Hey there little lady. I am going to untie your hands and feet and put on a pair of cuffs. Nod if you understand me." Kagome quickly nodded. "Alright now I am going to take you to a bathroom so you can relieve yourself. Now if you behave yourself and don't go causin' no problems I have an energy bar and some water for you. Are you going to cause me problems?" Kagome shook her head adamantly.

The man she assumed was Z came into the room and untied her feet first. Kai was standing at the door blocking her exit. Z was a mountain of a man but shorter than Sesshomaru. The other man was shorter and slender. He was probably only a few inches taller than her. Z moved around to her hands and slapped the cuffs on before untying her hands. Once the rope was gone he uncuffed one side and moved her hands around to her front and cuffed the free wrist again. He tightened the cuffs tight and grabbed her arm to steer her toward the door.

Once in the hallway she could see dim lights illuminating a tunnel. They were most definitely underground. She had only seen tunnels like these in the movies. They were always located under some old building. When they reached the end of the tunnel there were stairs leading up to a big metal door. Walking up the stairs they stopped before the door and Z beat on it.

The door creaked open and an ugly youkai stood watching them. His gray skin and black matted hair made her want to shudder. "Boss said you were to take her to the bathroom and then take her straight back down." His voice was scratchy as if he didn't often use it.

Z urged her forward and into a room that was dingy and had no windows. Leading her out the room they went down another hallway. There was nothing giving her a hint as to where she was. Old doors lined the hallway and were closed. The rooms beyond them were all dark. At the end of the hall was a bathroom.

It must have once been an employee bathroom because stalls lined one side and a couple sinks were on the other. The sinks were covered in grime and Kagome knew the toilets wouldn't be much better. Z let her go and gestured to a stall. Hesitantly she walked into it and shut the door.

Inside Kagome took the gag out of her mouth and swallowed hard. She was right the toilet was just as bad but the toilet paper looked to be fresh. They must have found some or brought some with them. Undoing her shorts she slid them and her underwear down to her knees and squatted over the toilet. No way was she letting her clothes touch the ground or her butt touch the seat.

When she finished she pulled everything back into place and slowly came out the stall. Z and kai were both standing by the door watching her intently. She walked to the sink and washed her hands quickly and dried them on her shorts. Z stepped forward and moved her gag back in place and took her arm.

They took her back down stairs and to her little room. This time they flipped a switch outside the room turning on an overhead light. The room looked like maybe it once had been a small office. Z sat her back in the chair but didn't tie her up again. Instead he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small bottle of water and an energy bar like he promised. After handing them to her, he backed out the room.

The door swung closed and she surveyed the room. Besides her chair there was nothing else in the room but an old shelf that looked like it was about to collapse. There was nothing on it but dust. Kagome opened the energy bar after taking out her gag, and ate it in three quick bites. She only drank half the bottle of water wanting to conserve some for later.

She mentally went over everything that just happened. She had two human captors and at least one youkai at the door upstairs. If she could manage to get rid of her human body guards she could use her miko powers to purify the youkai upstairs. But how the hell was she going to get rid of Z and Kai?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

At noon the next day Sango sprang up from her laptop. "I got it! I got it! Son of a bitch I am a genius." Everyone in the room jerked awake and to attention all eyes on Sango. "Onigumo Industries has stock in a company called Spider Corporations. It was buried pretty deep but I followed a money trail to it. Spider Corporations has no live owner listed only a deceased one, but it has been buying a lot of property in the shady part of town. Word is he has intentions of leveling it and making it into high rise office buildings."

Excitement ran through the room. Sesshomaru stepped forward an asked "Naraku. I have never even met the man, why would he have a grudge against me? His company can't even really compete with Taisho Industries. Any accounts he tries to take from us always choose us in the end because he doesn't have what it takes to hold them. Sango, how many properties have been bought?"

Sango printed out a list and handed it to him. "As of a couple weeks ago 15 properties were listed. I will have to do a little digging to see if he has any other companies hidden. Of the 15 properties only a couple look to be used. Apparently he has a few rundown apartment buildings he is still renting out. The rest should be pretty easy to check out. If we call the Chief he should be able to put a team together and have the team search the properties."

Sesshomaru agreed. "I will start the hunt for Naraku. I know where Onigumo's main office is but I need his home address and any other offices he might be hiding at."

Sango turned back to her laptop and pulled up the information Sesshomaru needed. Printing it off she gave the information to him. "Be careful Sesshomaru, I don't trust him. He already has Kagome and I don't think the kids could stand loosing you too."

Sesshomaru face hardened as he nodded and went to talk to his father. He found the old man in the living room with the kids watching a movie. Gesturing to him they walked to another room. "This is a list of the properties that Naraku Onigumo owns down town. I want you to get the Chief to get a task force together to search them thoroughly. I have a list of places that Naraku might be so I am going to try to track him down."

"Sesshomaru maybe we should let the police put out a APB on him. I don't trust him not to have a trap or something set up. If anything happened to you it would break my heart Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say. He had always loved and respected his father but never knew how to say the words. "I have to do everything I can to find her dad. I can't just sit around doing nothing, but I promise to be as safe as I can."

Inutashio sighed, "I understand son."

"I … I love you dad. Watch Shippo and Rin for me and I will check in every hour via text. If I find anything important I will call."

Inutashio's heart lurched in his chest. It had been so long since he had heard those words from his oldest son. "The kids will be safe here. I will call if we find anything on this end."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Naraku was in a wonderful mood. He could just imagine the sleepless night Sesshomaru had suffered. Hidden in the secret room of his apartment he watched the video footage of the basement of an abandoned office building. His guards stood on either side of Kagome's door just like he told them too. He knew she was descended from miko's and didn't want to chance her purifying any of his youkai guards.

Switching to the camera in her temporary cell he watched her. She had taken the rope and looped it around her hands. What was his little pet thinking? Laughing he watched her a little more before calling into his office to check on things.

His secretary answered the phone on the first ring. "Onigumo offices, how may I help you?"

"Hellen, hello. I was just checking in on things. Do I have any messages?"

"Oh thank Kami you called. Sesshomaru Taisho just left. He barged into your office demanding to know where you are. I of course told him I didn't know and that you were not in but he wouldn't stop."

Naraku was furious. How dare that prick barge into his offices! How the hell was he even on to him? Fuck. "Thank you Helen I will handle the situation."

Hanging up he steadied himself and tried to formulate another plan. He had to move Kagome. If they knew he was involved it was only a matter of time before they sniffed out Spider Corporations. Once they found that they would have a list of his properties and would find Kagome.

Grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair he put it on and headed to the door. Hearing something break he froze. That was not good. Turning back to his laptop he switched over to the footage of his apartment. Sure enough Sesshomaru Taisho had burst into his apartment and was now searching it. He would have to stay put and quiet until Sesshomaru left.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kagome wrapped the rope that was used to tie her around her hands. She could use it as a garrote given the right chance. She used her gag to tie back her hair to keep it out her face. If she could get the guard in here she could bash one over the head with a chair and maybe choke the other one out. With them out of the way she could fry the youkai and be free.

The only down side was the possibility that Z and Kai didn't go down or there were more humans up top. As much as the possibility of failing weighed on her she knew she had to try. Beating on the door she called for Z to take her to the bathroom again. She could hear him bitching on the other side and readied the chair.

Holding it high and at the ready she waited for him to enter. Seeing his bald head pop in she brought the chair down hard as she could on it. He crumpled to the floor and moaned. Kai ran in after seeing his partner go down but she looped the rope around his neck and tightened it. Holding on for all she was worth she avoided his clawing hands as best as possible.

When he passed out Kagome drug both bodies fully into the room. Finding the keys to the cuffs she unlocked them and stuck them in her pocket. Turning back to the guards she took the rope and hog tied them. It wasn't easy but adrenaline coursing through her veins she felt like she could do anything as long as she would get free. Closing the door she locked the door on her captors and took off down the hallway.

Reaching the door she banged on it and waited for it to open. The same nasty youkai from before opened it and she fried him. He never even stood a chance against the desperate miko. Slamming the door shut she locked it back and took off down the hallway they had previously taken her. As she reached where the hallway split off she slowed and peeked around the edge. Another youkai was standing guard with a gun. Shit! She wasn't sure if she could purify him from here.

Waiting she watched him until he turned his back to her and spoke into a radio on his shoulder. Kagome eased her way around the corner and readied her power. When she was in range she purified him without a sound. Taking the radio from his belt she eased down the hallway and toward the front of the building.

She had to purify two more guards along the way before she reached the front. Three youkai stood in the foyer and she could barely see through the grimy windows. But she could see an old emblem she vaguely remembered. Hot damn they had her down town in an old office building. It was definitely a long way from home on foot but if she could make it back to the safer part of town she would be free.

How the hell was she going to get around the guards up front? She was running low on power and could not take on all three youkai by herself. Sooner or later they would find out she had taken out their cronies. Her best bet was to hide and try to pick them off one by one before they realized they were being hunted.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Naraku breathed a sigh of relief when Sesshomaru finally left. He ran out of his secret room and put in a call to his men. He had to beat Sesshomaru to Kagome and go into hiding. He had enough contacts in the seedy underbelly of the world to hide out as long as he needed.

Going out the back of his building he met one of his men and got into the back of the SUV that would carry him to Kagome. Pulling out his voice distorter and another burner cell he dialed Sesshomaru's number.

When he heard him answer Naraku smiled. "I like watching you run around like the little piss ant you are. You won't find her. I will make sure of that."

Sesshomaru actually roared. "I will kill you! There will be no running from me Naraku. I will take you apart piece by piece. There will not be enough of you left to identify when I am through!"

Naraku felt a shiver of fear run down his spine but brushed it off. Sesshomaru would not find him. He would be long gone before Sesshomaru even got close. "Good luck Sesshomaru. Maybe I will leave you a lock of her hair to remember her by. You will never find her. You are a failure. You couldn't keep her safe and now she is mine." Naraku hung up after the last parting shot.

He would destroy Sesshomaru. He could salvage this situation and still come out on top. Nothing could stop him.


	16. Chapter 16

*** I am glad you guys loved the last chapter so much! This new chapter is the last but I will be writing an epilog for you guys! I want to thank everyone for all there support in writing my first fanfiction story. I have been playing around with another Sesshomaru story! I chose to use an o/c for this story. Her name is Akemi and I hope you guys like her as much as I do! So please go check out Hidden in Plain Sight on my page. I will load the prolog and maybe even the first chapter after I have this chapter posted!***

Chapter 15

Inuyasha went with the assembled task force down town. He had never realized just how privileged he was until he saw the desolate fringe of the city. Everything was run down, the sidewalks were cracked and uneven. The few people that loitered around eyed them warily and faded back into the shadows.

Hours later they were slowly working their way deeper into the bleak ghost town. As they searched through more and more buildings he was beginning to lose hope. Even though Kagome wasn't happy with him he couldn't stand to know she was being held captive somewhere in here.

Pulling up to building number ten the radio crackled to life. "Chief, we have movement inside sir. It appears to be several youkai heavily armed. I think we have found the one sir. How would you like to proceed? Copy."

"This is Chief, unit one. Surround the building and get me the layout. No one can get in or out. If we lose this girl I will make sure none of you can even get a job as a meter maid. Copy"

There was moment of silence. "Got it sir! Copy"

Inuyasha called Sesshomaru and filled him in. He could practically hear the relief in his brother's voice. Hanging up, he texted his father and update and sat back to wait and see what was going to happen next.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Naraku couldn't believe what his men were telling him. "You fucking lost her! How the hell could you lose one woman? Where the hell are the human guards I want their heads! Anyone else who wants to fuck this up will suffer the same fate!"

The guards shifted uneasily. They all knew Naraku did not play. If he said he was going to kill you he would. Tamron the strongest of the guard stepped forward. "Sir, she knocked the guard unconscious and locked them in her cell. I was not aware she was a powerful miko either, sir. I was only aware that there was a possibility that she had some purification powers. She purified three of the youkai guards."

Naraku fumed. His men should have used extreme caution but had instead underestimated their little miko captive. "Now that I am up to speed, I suggest you all pair up and move through the building systematically until we find her. We need to get out of here quickly."

Naraku eyed Tamron and gave him the go ahead to start the search. Tamron turned to his group of men, "Alright lets move out men. Naraku, wants her alive but at this point she doesn't have to be in one piece."

As the men broke apart another guard who had been stationed as a look out on the street, appeared yelling urgently for them. "Sir! There are police outside. A whole task force is assembling! They looked like they are surrounding the building. We have to get out of here and fast!"

Naraku felt like a noose was tightening around his neck. "Find the girl! She is going to be our only way out of this cluster fuck. We are going to barter her for our freedom."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kagome huddled behind a desk in a room near the front foyer. She could hear everything that was going on out front. Thanks to the stinking mold and draftiness of the building spreading her scent in all directions had been easy. They would never be able to pin point her now using scent. Now if she could just get the hell out of this place!

Using her miko senses she counted ten youkai and one hanyou. If they all went looking for her maybe she could slip out the front? She might even be able to take two of them if she had to. The way her luck was going though, no way they wouldn't make it that easy.

Her suspicions were confirmed when four guards stayed up front and the rest of the pack moved off to search the back of the building. They were starting with the back hoping to flush her forward to the guards that had stayed behind. What they did not know was that she was already up front. Her chance for freedom was so close yet so far away.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshomaru drove like a bat out of hell to get to where the task force thought Kagome was being held. He whipped his Audi in behind the police cars surrounding the front of the building. Inuyasha rushed from a group of cops in bullet proof vests, to meet him.

"Sesshomaru hold up you can't just barge in there. They have the building locked down, no way can anyone get out without them knowing. They think there are about a dozen people in there holding Kagome hostage. So far they have not made contact with anyone but they don't want to risk going in there and Naraku's men hurting Kagome.

Sesshomaru's beast roared in outrage at being kept from his woman. His eyes were starting to bleed red. He couldn't stop it no matter how hard he tried to pull it back. Letting out a roar of anger and frustration, his markings went jagged and his claws elongated. There would be no stopping him now.

Inuyasha knew the shit had literally just hit the fan. Sesshomaru was lost to his beast, and blood was about to start pouring. His brother took off for the front building with youkai speed. The only thing that could be seen was a streak of silver. Police cried out for Sesshomaru to stop, but no one could match his speed. Kami help the idiots in that building.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Naraku was down to his last resort. He hadn't wanted to tip his hand yet but he was out of options. He had to find Kagome and quick. Closing his eyes, he slowly released his youkai. Spider legs began to sprout out of his back and his eyes glowed eerily. His men stepped back in fear of the monster emerging before them. Naraku had never let them see this side of him before.

Naraku gave an evil laugh at the look on their faces. Spiders began to pour from his palms and rushed over the floor. Immediately they began too crawl off down the hallway. Naraku followed his beauties, he knew it wouldn't take long to find the bitch now. To his surprise his spiders lead him back to the front of the building. Well, well it looked like the little miko was hiding in the last place he would think to look.

When his babies brought him to a dusty door, he threw it open. The spiders made a b-line to an old dilapidated desk. Tossing the desk aside, he found her cowering behind it. "Time to come play, Kagome. Your friends are here to rescue you." Grabbing her arm he hauled her up and kept her close. "And don't even think about purifying me or my men. I promise if any more of my men die, you will not make it out of here alive."

Kagome cringed as the freak tightened his grip on her arm, bruising it. She wanted nothing more than to purify the daylights out him. Unfortunately she knew she was way out numbered. Even on her best day she could not purify this many youkai at once. Gritting her teeth, Kagome forced her body to relax. If Sesshomaru and her friends had found her then the place would be surrounded. There would be no way for Naraku to get out. He would need to bargain her for a chance to blast out of here. "Sesshomaru will kill you for this you know."

Naraku laughed. "Protect you or capture me, which do you think he will chose? I think we both know the answer to that. I will have the satisfaction of seeing him look over his shoulder for the rest of his life wondering if I will be back to get you. Who knows I may even come back one day to do just that." Turning from her, Naraku began organizing his men. But he didn't once let go of her arm.

They didn't have much time to put their plan into motion. They were outnumbered and outgunned at this point. Naraku swore if he ever saw Kagura again he would make her beg for death. "Tamron, we need to contact the police and tell them our list of demands. I want a clear shot out of here, and if they try to set a trap I will know. Any attempt to stop us will result in the death of Miss Higurashi here."

Tamron gave an affirmative and walked out of the room and into the foyer. A sickening gurgle and thud caught everyone's attention. Naraku watched as his guards head rolled into the room. He had just run out of time.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshomaru ripped the door off the front of the building. Nothing was stopping him from getting to Kagome. Four guards stood in the foyer. They never had a chance to make a move against him. Hi slashed all their throats on his way to the hallway behind them.

Stopping in the hallway he took in his surroundings. Sniffing the air he couldn't zero in on Kagome's scent, upsetting his beast further. His frustration at its peak, he was ready to rip something else apart. Just then a youkai stepped out of a room to his right, putting him right in front of him. That was not a place anyone wanted to be just then.

Without a thought he swiped his acid filled claws across the youkais throat, decapitating him in one swift move. His beast howled in triumph at spilling the blood of his enemy again. Blood dripped thick and dark from his claws, staining the hallway red. Scrambling could be heard in the room the youkai had just exited from. With fangs bared Sesshomaru walked through the door ready to do more damage.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kagome's eyes went wide at the gruesome sight of the head rolling toward them. She wanted to move away but Naraku's grip tightened on her arm. The black claws that had taken the place of well manicured nails, dug into her arm drawing blood. The red droplets slid down her arm. She didn't even notice, her eyes like everyone else's was focused on the door.

A very dangerous Sesshomaru entered the room. His eyes were glowing red and his claws dripped acid. His every movement was like a sleek predator stalking its prey. The look he leveled on Naraku promised death.

Kagome could feel Naraku tense in fear, as he drug her around in front him like a shield. "Sesshomaru," Naraku began cautiously, "If you allow me and my men to leave you can have your precious miko back. If you do not let us go I will snap her neck right now."

Sesshomaru growled and clenched his fists. Naraku was dead either way. He would never allow him to leave this building alive. Letting out a menacing howl he stepped forward. He could smell the fear pouring off Naraku, spurring him on. They all knew who really held the power here.

Naraku drug Kagome back with him deeper into the room, but there was no escaping. Sesshomaru took another menacing step forward. Now was her chance. Flaring her waning energy, she burned Naraku's hands. She felt him jerk back and release her. Dropping to the ground she rolled away from the youkai as quickly as possible.

Sesshomaru seeing Kagome free herself, nearly smiled. He pounced on Naraku sinking his claws deep into his chest. Naraku stumbled back calling for his men to protect them. Sesshomaru made short work of the men dumb enough to come near him. His claws slid through them like warm butter. His acid seared and blinded the others who tried to hang back. Nothing was blocking him from his goal of killing Naraku.

Naraku was clutching his bleeding chest on floor. Spiders began spilling out of him heading for Sesshomaru. The little black widows didn't get a chance to do any damage to Sesshomaru, Kagome sent a ball of pink energy at them purifying them.

Sesshomaru swelled with pride. His woman was strong and would bare him strong pups. He just needed to take out the trash first. Grabbing Naraku by his throat, he tightened his grip and looked him dead in the eyes. "I told you what was going to happen when I found you. I am nothing if not a man of my word." Grinning evilly he let the acid seep from his claws and eat away at Naraku's neck. When Naraku's head was free from his body, Sesshomaru tossed it aside. Focusing on his woman he gently pulled her into his arms.

Kagome turned away from the sight in front of her. She heard Naraku's gurgle and the hissing of the acid. A few minutes later she felt Sesshomaru's strong arms circle around her. He began nuzzling her neck and letting out soothing little growls to comfort her. Kagome wrapped her arms around him. She was safe. Sesshomaru was here and he would never hurt her.

Sesshomaru felt his beast recede as Kagome's sweet scent filled his nose. She was alive and she was safely in his arms once more. Shifting he picked her up and took her away from the death behind them.

A flurry of movement met them outside. Men moved inside to secure the building. No one actually believed there would be anyone left alive, if the blood on Sesshomaru's rumpled clothes was any indication. An EMT rushed forward to look over Kagome. At first Sesshomaru growled but a gentle hand on his face calmed him. "It is ok, Sesshomaru. I am safe now." Looking deep into her blue eyes he nodded.

Sesshomaru set Kagome down in the back of the waiting ambulance and allowed the EMT to work. Once her scratches were cleaned up and she was pronounced ok, Chief came over to talk to them.

"Son, you were reckless and could have got your girl killed. But I will admit that you did a good job recuing her. My men will see to the cleanup, now get your little lady out of here and we can get statements later."

"Chief she is a miko. She was well on the way to rescuing herself. I have never known a fiercer woman." Sesshomaru stroked Kagome's back lovingly as she looked up at him with surprise in her eyes. "Lets go home koi. Our children miss you."

Kagome gave him a radiant smile. "Please!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kagome was bombarded by people that loved her. Shippo had launched himself into her arms the moment she walked through the door of Inutashio's mansion. He showed no signs of letting go of her anytime soon. Everyone else gave her hugs and expressed how happy they were to have her back safe and sound.

Izayoi and her mother made a dinner for everyone. It felt wonderful to have all her family and friends surround her. As the night wore on people started to head home. Sesshomaru had her in his arms cuddling her, Shippo and Rin were on either side of them passed out, on his fathers couch.

Sesshomaru watched his father and step mother walk up to him. "We will take the kids up if you want to take Kagome to your old room," his father whispered to him. Nodding, Sesshomaru watched them pick up the sleeping children and take them up.

Standing, Sesshomaru held Kagome close to him and headed to his old room in the back of the house. He eased open the door and used his shoulder to close it behind him as he entered. He had used this room only a few times since he moved out. It hadn't changed much over the years. It was still done in sleek dark colors. The furniture was heavy and masculine.

Laying Kagome down on the black sheets, he quickly showered and changed into pajama pants. His father and Izayoi always kept spare clothes for their children, and at this moment he was very thankful for that.

Kagome had showered earlier and borrowed a set of clothes from Izayoi. The stench of Naraku on her had made him want to kill the bastard all over again. Sliding into bed next to her he pulled her to his chest and nuzzled her hair. He loved her so much he hurt. If anything had happened to her, he would never have forgiven himself.

Kagome's eyelids began to flutter open as he placed a sweet kiss on her lips. Her hand went into his hair and pushed his head back down to hers for another kiss. It felt so good to have her back in his arms like this. He would never get enough of her.

Kagome moaned into Sesshomaru's mouth. He felt so warm, solid, and vital. Her hands slid from his hair, down across the broad expanse of his back. She felt him shudder under her hands. Pulling back from him she looked into his golden eyes and smiled. "I love you, Sesshomaru. I never doubted that you would come for me. I fought to get back to you and the kids."

"Kagome, you would never have been taken if it wasn't for me. I should have protected you better. I love you so much that when you were taken it was like all the light had been stolen from my life. I want to have you next to me always. I want to raise Shippo and Rin with you. I want to mate you and raise as many pups as you are willing to give me."

The truth and love that rang in his words awed her. She had never expected this. What she felt for him swamped what she had ever felt for Inuyasha or any other man. "It was not your fault. There was clearly something wrong with Naraku. He had an unhealthy obsession with you. Sesshomaru, I would love nothing more than to mate you. I want to have more children with you and raise them all together. But we are going to have to have a wedding for my family." Kagome gave him a teasing smile as she said the last part.

Sesshomaru laughed and kissed her passionately. "Mate me tonight? I want our forever to start now. I promise I will let you plan a wedding as big as you like later."

Kagome let her own laughter free and kissed his neck. "Yes. I will mate you tonight!"

Lemon Beware….Read At Your Own Risk

Sesshomaru's beast purred in contentment at her words. She would be his, and his alone. Pinning her to the bed he seduced her mouth with his until he could smell her passion radiating from her. He pushed his hardness into the heat between her legs, and began rubbing against her.

Kagome moaned and arched her hips into his. Her nails raked down his back making him thrust against her. His mouth was skimming along her jaw only stopping long enough to nip at her ear, and the sensitive skin beneath it. Next he kissed his way down her neck to where her shoulder met. He kissed the spot before nipping it leaving a pink mark.

Sesshomaru ran his hands down her body over her breasts and to the hem of her shirt. Sliding his hands under it he caressed her stomach before pulling her shirt over her head. She didn't have a bra on underneath so he had a perfect view of her breasts. The pink nipples were hard and begging for his mouth. Latching onto one he nipped it gently and before suckling it in his mouth. Using his tongue he swirled it around the turgid peak, as if savoring her taste. He palmed her other breast, massaging it gently.

Kagome felt like her body was on fire and she arched into his mouth and hands. Her fists clenched at the sheets. Her hips moved against Sesshomaru's, causing him to growl. She wanted more, oh so much more. She could practically feel the wetness dampening her pants.

Sesshomaru lifted his head and kissed his way down Kagome's stomach. Reaching her waist he unbuttoned her pants and pulled them and her underwear down he legs. Throwing them off the bed, he stripped his own pants off and tossed them next to her own clothes.

Kagome shivered, as Sesshomaru buried his face between her legs. His hot wet tongue ran over her clit making her moan. He lapped at her until she moaned. Sucking her clit into his mouth he then suckled it and slide one finger into her swollen heat. Kagome bucked her hips against his hand. It was too much and yet not enough.

Sesshomaru suckled harder and moved his finger faster as he felt her inner muscles contract. He loved the feel of her hot and wet for him and only him. When she finally screamed his name and arched her hips in release, he smiled.

Not giving her a chance to rest, Sesshomaru flipped her over and positioned her on all fours. He had been waiting for this moment his entire life. Grabbing a hold of his erection he placed it at her entrance and teased her with it. Slowly moving the head in and out, he reveled in the breathy cries she made. "Please, Sesshomaru I need you! I need you inside me now!"

Obliging her, he slammed forward into her. Kagome screamed in ecstasy, making his beast growl in pride. He set a fast pace, with each powerful thrust into her, his eyes glowed a darker red. His beast was coming to the surface to claim its mate.

Reaching around her, Sesshomaru rubbed her clit with his fingers, bringing her closer to the brink. His beast urged him on, making him move faster. He couldn't think as he sank into her again and again. Her tight muscles squeezed him firmly. She felt like a silken glove around him.

He leaned forward to nip her neck, making her arch her back in pleasure. Sesshomaru pinched her clit and thrust forward at the same time. Kagome came like a volcano around him, spurring on his own climax. The rhythmic pulsing of her muscles milking him.

As he jerked inside her, filling her with his own release, he bit down hard on her neck. The sensation that ripped through them both sent them into another orgasm. One that eclipsed any other orgasm they had ever previously shared.

Kagome swore she could see stars. Her heart beat fast and seemed to synchronize with Sesshomaru's. Her aura shifted and twined with his own, binding them together. In that moment she felt utterly and completely as one with Sesshomaru. Life would never be the same again. They would always have one another.

End of Lemon….

As Sesshomaru's orgasm waned he carefully pulled out of Kagome and rolled them onto their sides. He cuddle her to him and began licking the bite on her neck, sealing the wound. It glowed for a moment and then was replaced by a silver crescent moon.

Sesshomaru's beast began to recede now that his mark was permanently on her skin. No other youkai would dare to touch her for fear of his wrath. She was finally his mate.


	17. Epilog

*** Well this is it guys! I am almost sad to see it end! Please check out my new story Hidden in Plain Sight. It is a Sesshomaru and o/c story. You know I love my Sesshy stories! I also have another Sesshomaru and Kagome story I would like to write that will take place back in time. I probably wont start that one though until I am close to being done with Hidden in Plain Sight. So keep an eye out!***

Epilog

Kagome laughed, as she watched her son suckle greedily at her breast. His silver hair stuck out in tufts and big blue eyes stared at her lovingly. He was the greatest gift Sesshomaru could ever giver her. Her eyes filled with tears at the precious bundle in her arms. Besides having her blue eyes he looked exactly like his father. At one month old he was already the pride of the Taisho pack.

Rin and Shippo both loved their new little brother. They kept telling her over and over about how they couldn't wait for him to get bigger, so that they could play with him. Kagome was thankful neither child had reacted badly to the announcement of another child joining the family. They had both cheered wildly and asked if it was a boy or girl.

Sesshomaru's father had taken the news the best. The man had grinned from ear to ear at the prospect of another grandchild. Of course that meant she had to plan a wedding faster than thought to avoid being too big for her wedding dress. Izayoi and her own mother had put their heads together and had one planned out in one month.

It was held in the ballroom of the Taisho mansion with their closest friends and family in attendance. Flowers had poured out of vases and pots despite it being the heart of winter. Best of all, no one had even realized Kagome was two months pregnant until they had announced it at the reception. It would forever be one of the greatest days of her life.

When her son was done eating, she burped him and put him in a new onesie. He gurgled and kicked his little legs happily when she laid him down in his crib for nap time. "My sweet little, Ryota. My strong son." Leaning down she placed a kiss on his head and turned on his mobile.

Kagome could feel Sesshomaru come to stand behind her. Leaning back into him, she glowed with happiness. Her life was perfect. She had three beautiful children, a handsome husband, and a loving family.

She had even finally forgiven Inuyasha and Kikyo enough to let them visit their nephew. The two had just recently married and settled down to start their own family. It was no longer a time to hold grudges but to rejoice in blessings. There was nothing like a brush with death to make you realize what was really important in life.

Turning off the light in Ryota's room, Kagome and Sesshomaru walked to their own room hand in hand. Kagome figured she would wait a year before asking Sesshomaru for another child. She wanted a houseful of children, love, and laughter.

As for Kagura, she was rumored to have moved to America. No one knew for sure or really cared enough to check. Though it was said that she was now strutting her stuff in the playboy mansion instead of practicing law. Sesshomaru had warned her what would happen if Kagome was hurt, and he had kept his word. If she put in a resume with any company in the world he would know and see to it that she was the laughing stock of the business world. She had apparently decided to cash in on her other… assets.

Miroku and Sango were happy to have Kagome back safe. Sango had been maid of honor at Kagome's wedding. Miroku had been asked to step in as best man. The two were to finally be married in the spring. They also spent many evenings over at Kagome and Sesshomaru's house, enjoying Sesshomaru's culinary skills. They were considered honorary aunt and uncle to the children, as well as being god parents.

All was well in the Taisho world.


End file.
